Mini Bots
by BIackrose13
Summary: When a small robot falls into Roses backyard things change drastically for her. Will she be able to keep the Autobots she finds safe from those who would want to experiment on them? And why did she have a dream about Bumblebee before she met him. Who knew that something so tiny could cause so much trouble! A story with tiny bots and giant humans - Story on hold
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the transformer series only my oc.

The little yellow bot ran as fast as he could before ducking behind a fallen piece of rubble. Blue splattered the ground wherever he looked. A limb here, a familiar frame without a head there. Screams echoed all around him. Some voices sounded familiar and he tried to imagine that it wasn't a mech he recognized. His wings quivered on his back while he huddled behind his hiding spot. Covering his audio receptors, he tried to block out the horrid screams, crying, and begging before they suddenly cut off. Something exploded above him, causing the wall to send pieces raining down on him. Jumping out of the way he barely made it as a large chunk of wall landed in the spot he had been sitting. He would have been completely crushed if he hadn't moved. Coughing and sputtering on the dust that rose up around him, he rubbed his optics trying to clear them. Luckily the dust blocked the horrid scene he knew was around him. The dust started to settle and he saw two red eyes walking towards him. He froze as they drew closer towards him until someone close by screamed. He jumped as he was brought out of his trance. Choking back his own scream, he ran!

Energon tears ran down his facemask as he tried to escape. It wasn't supposed to be this way! They were new recruits and where just beginning to being trained on how to be Autobots. Why had the Decepticons attacked their base of all places?! It was out of the way and had no experienced soldiers worth killing!

He went sailing to the ground with a wail as something caught his pedd! With a smack his helm hit against the ground painfully. Putting his servo to his helm, he tried to clear his processors. His optics romed back down to the thing that had tripped him. When his optics landed on the figure, he froze. The black, red, and gold mangled form stared blankly at him, the bots sparkchamber ripped to shreds. "N-no! BlackWind! Y-you can't be offlined!" He cried out. Jerking back he slowly scooted away from the only true friend he had made while at the camp. The young black bots dark optics stared off into space lifelessly and her mouth opened in a silent scream never to be heard again. Not able to hold back the pain he felt the yellow bot let out a scream in agony. It was too much to handle and he had no time to mourn. Abruptly he was gerked roughly up onto his peeds. His bright blue optics went wide as he realized he had been caught.

"Well lookie here we missed a youngling." A high pitched scratchy voice said. "No matter, you won't be around for much longer." The tall mech said as he raised his weapon. The small yellow bot froze as he stared at the bigger mechs red optics. The Decepticon smirked evilly as he fired his gun. He let out a scream of agony as his spark chamber felt like it exploded with a loud -

BANG!

Rose jumped in her seat. Lifting her head up off the desk she saw her college professor standing beside her. He held their study book in his hand that he had just slammed down on her desk. Impatiently he tapped his foot. "Have a nice nap Miss Kensington?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Snickers and whispers were heard around the room but with a glance that cut the air from her professor the room went dead quiet.

Wiping the drool from the side of her mouth, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Grinning cheekily she replied "Yeah but I could have used a few more minutes."

She let out a yelp when the teacher's book hit her on the head painfully. "As much as I would love for you to stick around next semester, I would hate to have to inform your parents that you failed my class because you were getting your beauty sleep" he said dryly before walking away.

"You probably wouldn't be able to reach their cell anyway." She quietly mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"What was that?!" Her teacher spun around angrily. When she didn't say anything and slumped in her seat, her teacher smirked "Thought so."

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their feat. Rose grabbed her stuff as quickly as she could trying to escape like all the other students. Running out the door a hand landed on her shoulder with a slap. "I thought Mr. Morris was going to blow a fuse!" Her best friend said. They both walked as quickly as possible down the fancy marble hallways of the elite college as they headed for the exit. Rose hated the place and the only reason Raven was there either was because she had been offered a scholarship and didn't have any other option. The whole place reeked of money and most of the people who went there were too snooty to really care about anyone.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter though. It's not like he can really do anything, he just likes to pick on me because he knows that I'm stuck in his class." I grumbled.

Raven slugged her bag over her shoulder before straightening up her black top. She had a pair of black shorts on with spikes on the seams and a pair of combat boots on. The two of us were like night and day. No one would have expected the two of us to have been friends. Raven looked goth and I myself looked like a blond girly girl. My outfit was just the opposite of hers, I had on a purple spaghetti top, with a light gray jacket to cover my shoulders, jeans shorts with lace sewn on the side, and a pair of white flowery sandals on my feet. While Ravens hair was all black and spiky mine was long blond and curly. The only thing we had in common where our green eyes. Even with all our differences we had become good friends quickly and would hardly ever been seen without the other. Raven was twenty and I was nineteen years old.

As the girls reached the parking lot, Rose and Raven ran over to the misplaced yellow camaro with black racing stripes. It was surrounded by a sea of expensive fancy sports cars that outclassed it by a mile. "I still don't get why you got a camaro when your family could afford any car you could dream of." Raven said as she jumped in.

Shooting my friend a look I replied "Hey don't diss Bumblebee! He's a reliable little car and helps me to aggravate my mom every time she sees him parked in our garage whenever she comes home."

Raven grinned as we sped down the highway "Yeah aggravating your mom is so worth not riding around in a lamborghini." She teased. We were the best of friends and would joke with each other whenever we got the chanice.

Smirking I replied smugly "Yeah well you don't like the car you can forget the ride. The doors right there."

"Ekkkkk! No I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" She pretended to freet. Patting Bees dashboard affectionately she cooed "You're a good Bumblebee. Yes you are! You wouldn't let meenie Rose though me out now would you?"

Rose just about laughed herself silly as Raven continued stroking the dashboard and tried to 'convince' the car to keep her from being thrown out. Eventually both of the girls settled down after a few more laughs. "Hay what was up with you today in class? You never slept through a lecture before and you were making whimpering noises too. I've never seen you do that." Raven asked.

Squinching up her nose in disdain Rose groaned inwardly. Not only had she drooled all over the desk but also whimpered in her sleep too? Just great. "I had a funky dream. It was really weird and kinda sad."

Curiously Raven arched an eyebrow "Yeah? Sounds interesting! Why don't you tell me about it?"

With a sigh I tried to explain what I saw in my dream. "Well it was about this little yellow robot that had wings on his back an-"

"Ohhhh cute!" Raven squealed. I gave her an unamused look at the interruption. "...Shutting up...Continue!"

"...Like I was saying the yellow robot was somehow stuck in the middle of a attack I guess. Things were exploding around him and stuff. He tried to get away when he found his friend on the ground dead! That was when the enemy found him and shoot him. I don't know what happened after that because Mr. Kensington woke me up." She said with an annoyed look.

Raven tapped her cheek with a finger as she hmmmmed before saying "That would freak me out, if I had to go through a war of some kind like that and found you dead. Good thing it was just a dream. Although I have to say I would have liked to find out what would have happened next. It sounds pretty cool...except for the getting killed part."

"Yeah getting killed is a real kill joy" I snickered as Raven laughed next to me. I pulled down her street with a grin. Her family house was in a middle class neighborhood and pretty far away from the expensive high end neighborhood that my own family's house was built. Which was a bummer because of the drive. Money didn't matter to me though. In a way I found Raven's family to be more of a home to me than my own house that empty most of the time. Pulling up to her house I parked the car and gave her a hug.

"Are you sure you can't stay again tonight?" She asked with puppy dog eyes as she got out.

I hung my head and pouted "Can't. I haven't been back for awhile and Zuko is probably missing me." I always dotted on my big fuzzy black cat. He was so prissy and cute that I couldn't help but spoil him rotten.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go have fun with your cat." She stuck her tongue out at me and I returned the favor before we both cracked up. "Well just make sure you call me tomorrow and dont forget you have to come back Monday!" Raven insisted with her hands on her hips.

"I will" I said laughing as I slowly drove away. The trip was long but with some music on I enjoyed the ride. Time went by quicker than I expected and the sun had started to set as I pulled up to the gate of my house. From the street the house wasn't visible because it was surrounded by a small forest. Entering the code on my remote, the gates opened and I drove down the long driveway. Trees passed me by until they opened up to reveal a tall modern looking castle type of mansion. The mansion had tons of windows and four balconies, two that had stairs that lead down to the giant pool in the back, and several chimneys could be seen from the outside. "Home sweet home" I grumbled.

Driving her camaro into the spacious garage she parked next to all the other fancy cars. Rose gave her car a pat on the hood before she went into the house. Walking through the long hallway she called out "Zuko I'm home. Time for dinner!" The maid that usually feed Zuko on the weekdays was gone and it was up to her to take care of the cat in the mean time. As she reached the kitchen she dumped her book bags on the kitchen counter before rummaging around getting out the catfood. Dumping some of the expensive wet food in a bowl she heard a 'Meow' When she turned around she spotted Zuko on the table by her bags "There you are! Get down from there! I got your food right here!" Rose said as she placed it down on the mat, besides the cat's water dish. Zuko jumped down and waived his fluffy tail in the air as he ran over to it and began eating with a purr.

Turning back to the fridge, Rose got out one of the sandwich that the maid had left her for the weekend to eat. Sitting down at the table, she looked out the back of houses window as she enjoyed her meal. The stars that were beginning to show up as it became darker. She grinned when she saw a small shooting star. To her surprise the asteroid didn't burn up right away in the earth's atmosphere and actually it seems to be getting closer! Jumping up, her seat fell over and the cat went flying out of the room all puffed up. Pressing her face to the glass she watched the asteroid as it came closer and closer until it fell into the woods behind the mansion. "What in the world!" She screamed as there was a loud thump. Racing over to the door she through one of the double doors open before racing back to the kitchen drawer to grab a flashlight. She slammed the door behind her as she raced into the woods.

_An asteroid just landed in my yard?!_ She thought as she pushed her way through the bushes and trees. She came to a small clearing, some of the plant where smoking or slightly on fire. Not wanting them to cause a forest fire she quickly stomped them out before she turned to the small crater. The hole was about the size of a small tire if it was laying on its side. Slowly Rose walked up to the small crater but stopped when she saw something silver moving in the hole. A strange mechanical sound came from it before something small popped its head up. A small silver robot about four or five inches froze when it saw her. Startled by her unexpected presence it stared at her fearfully with two bright blue glowing eyes.

"What in the galaxie is that?!" Rose screeched. Frightened by the unknown creature she quickly tried to back away. Something caught her foot and caused her to fall backwards with a small scream. She hit the back of her head painfully on the ground. Moaning, she laid there with a hand to her head "That's going to hurt later on." Her eyes landed back on the small being, causing her to freeze. The mechanical thing looked like didn't know if it wanted to laugh or run away after her embarrassing escape attempt. She had no clue what the mechanical being was but for some reason the things eyes looked oddly familiar...

**Hope you like the first chapter! My computer's spell check is giving me problems and I'm dyslexic so please no complaining. This story is written for me and others to enjoy. Hope you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose pushed herself up so that she was sitting instead of laying on the ground. As she stared at the little robot befor she soon came to realize that it was as scared of her as she was of it. A smile slowly spread across her face as she relaxed. Its blue eyes gazed at her before they dimed and lit back up as it 'blinked'. Carefully it climbed out of the mini crater it had made on impact before it started to slowly shuffle away from her. Not wanting the little thing to run away she quickly spoke up "Hey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." The little robot froze in its tracks and cocked its head to the side. Giggling at its response she could now see what it looked like since it wasn't hiding in the crater anymore.

Its features could be described as a male and his face was similar to being chibi like. He had what almost looked like a helmet that surrounded his face and big blue eyes, making him even more cute. Where its mouth should have been, that part was was covered up by the so called hemet. His eyes watched her as she studied the rest of his robotic like features here and there. What stood out the most to her though was the very familiar looking little wings on his back that where nervously twitching every so often. Gasping in resignation, he jumped back as she exclaimed "You're the robot from my dream! But why aren't you yellow anymore?"

He looked confused then eyes got wide and he started making all these beeping noises as he glared at her, the he threw his arms up in the air before crossing them over his chest as he calmed down. His little outburst caused her to giggle once more and an aggravated look crossed his face as he kicked at the dirt. His wings and shoulders sagged as he pouted.

"Awww dont be like that. I don't know what you said or why you're upset but it's ok." She said. "Why dont you come here" She gestured "I'm not going to hurt you." He looked uncertain but taking some hesitant steps forward he approached her just out of her reach. As Rose looked back and forth from the crater to the bot started to wonder about him "So where did you come from little guy?" She curiously asked. He made a bunch of beeping sounds before pointing upward. Frowning she responded "From the sky?" He shook his head before gesturing upward more drimadickly. Her eyes got wide as the dots connected "From outer space?...Wait...Do you mean that you're an alien?!" Nodding his head frantically he happy beeped.

Laughing to herself Rose couldn't wait to tell Raven that an alien had landed in her backyard, even if Raven might think she was crazy at first. "Well its nice to meet you although I don't know your name." He shrugged his shoulders and door wings so she continued "Well anyway my names Primrose, although my friend calls me Rose. Primrose always sounded too snooty to me." He smiled before nodding his head.

"Can you talk?" She asked. He shook his head and pointed to his neck. "Thats ok. We can figure something out." The little bot let out a chirp making her smile. "So you're from outer space. Are there others like you?" she curiously asked. He nodded his head and smiled. "Hmmm thats cool. As long as you aren't here to take over the world or something." Rose laughed at the idea. If they were anywhere near the size these guys were well...It was pretty funny to think of these guys trying to flight someone ten times bigger than them. The silver bot rubbed the back of his head and looked kinda embarrassed but then shook his head. "Well thats good to know."

She could have asked him a million questions but she realized how dark it had gotten. Biting her lip she wondered if the little bot would allow her to take him back home with her. Nervously she spoke up "So um its not that safe out here and all at night and I was wondering if you might want to come back and stay with me at my house for the night?" He struck a thinking pose before nodding.

Rose grinned goofily at the little bot as she stood up. "Great! Follow me then." She said as she slowly walked back towards the house. The little guy tried to follow behind her as best as he could but he kept on getting stuck or had to climb over a twig that got in his way. When he got stuck once more Rose walked back towards him and just as he looked up at her startled she scooped him up in her hand. He let out a surprised beep as he floundered around. "Hey settle down, I just thought that it would be easier if I carried you so that you wouldn't get stuck any more. If you really don't want me to I'll put you back down." Slowly he calmed back down before shaking his head, jestering for her to continue, and giving her a light hearted chirp. Laughing to herself she continued on through the woods until she reached the house. The little bot let out a long low whistle as he stared at her home.

Grinning down at him she said "Yeah its pretty impressive but it can get lonely sometimes since my parents rarely come home and even if they do they don't pay much attention to me like they use too." Giving her a sad look he patting one of her fingers and she smiled at the kind gesture. "Thanks. Its not so bad now though since my friend Rave keeps me company a lot of the time."

Walking into the house she thought of how lucky she was that no one else was home but her. She showed him around the house, telling him about each room as she went. When they finally arrived at the third floor door that led to her room, Rose was worn out from all the steps and walking she had done. Grinning a big smile she opened the door, it was a fairly large room with lavender walls and one whole wall full of floor to ceiling windows overlooked the backyards forest. A canopy bed sat in the middle of wall of her room, a huge big screen tv, gaming systems, movies and games, couch, and two chairs where all in another corner, a display case full of model cars and her gundam figurines in it was by her desk near one of the windows, she also had a whole wall of bookshelves along with all the books on another wall, and a cat tower, cat bed, food and water dish in another corner for Zuko. "Well this is my room" She said. The small robot let out a loud long while and struggled to get down.

Laughing she instantly set him down and watched in amusement as he ran about. When he ran over to her display case he let out another impressed whirl. Taking his time he examined the robot figurines he could see on the lower shelves. Jumping up and down he pointed out a white and orange figure before making a questioning beep. Walking over she sat down besides him and got the figure out. Putting it down besides the small bot, she smiled. "This is Kyrios, hes can transform into a high speed jet fighter. He's a really good fighter and he also has a cloaking mode that lets him blend in but only if he doesn't move." The silver bot walked around Kyrios before stopping and striking the same pose.

Rose laughed and applauded the little bot. He gave a little bow before wandering around the rest of her room as she put the figure away. Coming upon her ps4 he pointed at it with a confused look. Smiling she turned it on "You're going to love this" Getting out The Crew ps4 game she put it in. Picking up the bot she sat down on the couch and put him on the armrest. Grabbing two controllers, she showed him all the different types of cars and how to race. He was a bit too small for the controller so he had a little trouble but he managed to come in second place as the raced together, which she was impressed by.

After several races Rose started to feel tired and glancing at the clock she found out that it was almost one am in the morning. Yawning she reached over and turned off the ps4. The little bot let out a whirl of disappointment and looked at her questionably. Getting up she stretched "Its getting really late and I should go to sleep...Do you sleep, recharge, or something?" The little bot nodded his head in confirmation. Smiling down at him, she lowered her hand for him to get onto. Walking over to her bedside table she set him down and grabbed some pj's out of the dwar. "Let me get changed then we can go to bed." She said before walking to the bathroom.

While Rose was away the little bot looked around the table and played with the lamp before spotting something yellow. Walking over to it he pressed some buttons and a screen came up that said psp. Whirling in delight he scanned the gaming system. He changed his color to the same yellow as the psp before transforming and hooked up to the wifi to play some games while he waited. When he heard Rose coming back he turned off the game and decided to surprise her.

Walking up the the table Rose frowned as she looked around for the silver bot. Not finding him she looked around the table and under her queen size bed. "Hey where'd you go?" she called out. When the bot didn't answer her she became worried and glanced back at the table. To her confusion there sat two psp's that looked exactly the same. Confused she started to reach out to grab one when it quickly started to unfolded and change form, causing her to jump back and pull her hand away. The little bot started laughing and pointed at her. Putting her hand on her hips before laughing. "Very funny, yeah you got me." Bending down for a closer look she reached out a petted his head. Cooing in delight he grabbed onto her. Giggling she scooped him up "Thats so cool! You can transform?" The yellow bot nodded with a happy look on his face. Grinning back, she poked his side before saying "Now you're starting to look like your old self"

Cocking his head with a confused look he said "How did you know?"

"You can talk now?!" Rose asked surprised. The way he spoke sounded like it came from a movie clip or something.

With a smug look he replied "Radio broadcasting system." A computer like voice said.

"Thats so cool! But why couldn't you talk like this before when I first met you?"She asked confused.

Pointing at her psp he said "I had to install - to copy the right part" Two voice said as they were strung together.

"Thats great so you can change yourself into anything you want?" She asked amazed as she gently patted his wings.

He looked like he just about mettled as his eyes dimmed and he leaned into her fingers before snapping back to focus. "As long as - its mechanical" A girls and older guys voice said.

"Well at least now I can understand you better." She exclaimed as she hopped into her bed. Pulling the covers up and getting comfortable, she propped her legs up so that she could set him on her knees and they would be eye level as they spoke.

She set him down and he leaned back on his hands and he swung his feet back and forth "What were you talking about before mommie?" He said in a child's voice.

Inwardly Rose was thinking Ahhhh he looks so cute sitting there! And that kids voice fits him perfectly! Blushing at being called mom even though she knew it was just part of the clip he used she said "Before you crashed in the forest in my backyard I had a dream about a yellow robot that looked almost exactly like you. In my dream his camp was attacked and while trying to run away he tripped. He found out that his friend was dead and he was distracted, he got caught by a robot with red eyes. The red eyed robot shot the him in the chest. You look so similar that I can't help but think that you're the same one as in my dream."

The bot was so shocked by what she said that his hand slipped and he went toppling over backwards onto the bed. Rose equally shocked, quickly moved her legs out of the way and scooped him up into her hands. "Are you all right?!" Ask as she looked him over for an injury.

Ignoring her question he sat up and stared at her wide eyed. "How could you possibly know about that?!" A gruff man's voice said over his radio.

Rose just shrugged "Like I said it was in my dream."

He looked aggravated and like he wanted a better answer but he knew that she apparently didn't have any more to offer. Giving up for now, his wings dropped low as he tried to relax once more. "Isn't it your bedtime?" A woman's voice ask over his radio.

Letting out a pout she nodded. Rose reached over and grabbed a remote to turn out the lights before laying down. She held the little bot close to her shoulder as she snuggled down into the bed. "Good night" She said tiredly. He responded with a soft chirp before he curled against her hand and held onto her thumb. Smiling drifted off to sleep as the bot made soft cooing noises that sounded similar to snores.

**Thanks so much for the ****Review HeartsGuardianSol and you too NinjagoGirl4773! I'm glad you both like it! :D HeartsGuardianSol you ask for more and I say you shall get more! Tada. Enjoy!**

**Ok so I have never watched gundam and don't know anything about it but I wanted to use a robot figurine in the story. Also I've never played The Crew but figured that Rose would have a ps4 and the latest games since she was ritch. I have a ps3 and haven't bought games in ages but The crew looked awesome! P.s In the last chapter I couldn't help but put my cat Zuko in my story :3 hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose woke up in the morning it was to the cat meowing and a bot letting out a loud whirl. Jumping up out of bed she saw the yellow bot hanging upside down from the cat tower. He was all wrapped up in duct tape and Zuko was below him trying to paw at him. His feet where the only thing not wrapped up and whenever Zuko would swat at him he would kick his feet to get away, that would cause him to swing back and forth, which drew the cat's interest even more.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was only seven thirty in the morning. With a grown she flopped back in bed with a pillow over her head and mumbled into it "Do I even want to know how you got into that mess?"

The little bot let out a pleading whirl before saying "I was told to hang in there, someone get me down now!"

With a sigh she drug herself out of bed but not before grabbing her cellphone. Walking over she grinned as she turned the camera mode and took a picture. "Oh come on! - I thought we were friends?" The bot scowled at her. Laughing at him, she shooed Zuko away and got the little bot down. Carefully she peeled the tape off of him until he was free. Stretching his arms and wings he looked happy as he stood in her hand. "So, you do this often?" She teased. He crossed his arms and looked away, ignoring her.

Grinning she placed him down on the ground and went to get dressed for the day. When Rose got back she saw him over by her dvds, reading the back of one of the movies. Walking over she scooped him up as he protested. "I dont know about you but I need to go get some breakfast." She said. He nodded to her but instead of staying on her hand, he climbed up her arm and sat on her shoulder. Smiling at him she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Humming to herself she opened the pantry and got out a frying pan before getting out the ingredients for an egg sandwich. The yellow bot watched her in fascination from her shoulder as she cooked. "So do you need to eat anything?" she asked as she sat down at the table with her sandwich.

He nodded and Rose held her arm still as he walked down to the table. To her shock she watched as the bot reached up into the air and his hand disappeared as he proceeded to pull a cube of glowing blue lickwid out of nothing. "How in the world did you do that?!" She exclaimed in amazement.

Laughing, he sat down on the table and gave her a shrug. Stringing some words together he replied "Advanced - technology. - Can't explain it - to difficult."

Rose just scowled and started eating her sandwich as the little bot drank the strange lickwid. When she was almost done eating her cellphone rang. Looking at who was calling she grinded. Quickly she answered and Raven instantly started talking "Rose you promised you would call! Its almost nine thirty and today's Sunday! We got to hang out together before we go to class tomorrow! So what do you want to do? Movie or we can go indoor rockwall climbing? You know I've wanted to check that place out ever since they opened up. Oh and dont forget you need to buy that new cd that just came out." Her friend spazzed. Rose just finished her sandwich as she listened. Raven always acted like she had ten cups of coffee when she woke up in the morning so Rose was use to doing something until her friend calmed down.

Once she finally calmed down and it was quiet on the line did Rose speak up. "Raven! I found something totally awesome last night, you have to come over! Right now! I would have called you last night but it was to late." Rose giggled as she looked at the bot in front of her. He looked kinda worried and nervous when he heard Raven was coming over. Rubbing her finger gently along his wings, he slowly relaxed but kept his focus on our conversation.

"Awww come on just tell me. I don't want to have to wait over half an hour wondering what it is while I'm driving to your house." Raven wined.

"No I cant. You wouldn't believe me if I told you over the phone." Rose argued. "Just hurry up and get here!" She said excitedly.

"All right fine, but it better be something good." Raven grumbled. "I'll be over in a few, bye." She said as she hung up.

As she put away her cell phone she heard the yellow bot say with famous actors voice "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He stared up at her worriedly.

Looking at the bot she gave him a reassuring smile as she patted his head. "Yeah Raven won't tell anyone about you and neither will I for that matter. Most humans stick their noses into places they don't belong and make a mess of things. It's best to just let things be that we don't understand so that we don't mess things up. Raven and I wouldn't let anyone take you away that would try to harm you."

He tried to smile but still looked unsure. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine" he said in a young man's voice.

"Thanks. And trust me, we wont let anything happen to you." Rose said as she got up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She watched in wonder as the bot made the now empty box disappear. He was an alien so she didn't know why she was surprised. She should have know that he could do things she's never even heard of. She pressed her lips together as she glanced at the time. They had almost over half an hour until Raven got here. Thinking about what they did last night she got an idea. Grinning she walked over and offered a hand to the bot. "Until Raven arrives why don't I show my family's cars since you liked that game so much that we played last night. I can show you bumblebee too while we're waiting." The yellow bot cocked his head before he happily scrambled up her arm with a chirp. Quickly she walked to the huge gurage.

As soon as he spotted all her family's expensive cars he exclaimed in a high pitched voice "Wahoo!" and waved his hands around. Instantly he tug her hair and pointed to the car he wanted to see first. Laughing she walked over to the silver hennessey venom gt. Her parents bought all these cars on a whim and since money wasn't a problem to them, they got whatever they wanted at the time. The yellow bot gave a low whistle of approval, as she slowly walked by a blue bugatti veyron 16.4 grand sport vitesse, a silver pontiac solstice, a red lamborghini reventon, a yellow chevy corvette stingray, a victory judge muscle bike (Although she never knew why her dad bought it since none of them had a motorcycles listens.) and the weirdest of all they owned was a white and red ambulance. (Her parents must have been drunk when they bought that one.) He gave her a weird look and she just said "Don't ask." before moving on.

Rose thought it was a waste of money to just let them sit but she had to admit they did look pretty awesome. When they came up to her car she said "And this is my car. I call him Bumblebee because of the strips. He might not be fancy like the rest of them but he's a great car and almost never breaks." She said as she opened the car door and showed him the interior. The bot struggled to get down so she set him down on the seat. He looked all around at everything as he climbed in the back, then up to the front, and then got up on the dashboard and looked down at all the buttons and controls. Letting out a satisfied churp he gave her a thumbs up. Grinning she asked "So you like Bumblebee?" He gave her a satisfied nod and jumped out of the car.

Looked down at the little bot Rose found. She couldn't help but think that it was unfair that her car had a name and yet he hadn't told her his. "You know you still haven't told me your name." She said crossing her arms. She was going to find out one way or another.

His wings lowered and he looked embarrassed as he stood there. Then his wings perked up and he pointed at himself and happily said "You can just call me - Bumblebee"

Looking from her car back to the bot she thought about it with a frown. Nervously he fiddled with his fingers as his wings twitched. Coming to a decision she grinded and then scooped him up. He let out a yelp and looked at her worriedly as she held him up to her face. When he saw her smile he relaxed. "Ok bumblebee it is then! Besides you look more like one with those wings of yours than my car does. Although you need some stripes."

Chirping happily the newly named Bumblebee hugged her face tightly. Laughing at him she, pulled him away. He happily looked up at her and said "Thank you mommie" in a young boys voice. "As for the strips - that won't be a problem." he strung together. "I'm going to need to borrow your car though." She frowned and was about to ask what he meant when she heard a car honk outside the garage door.

"Thats Raven!" She exclaimed happily. Setting him down on the hood of her car, she ducked inside and pushed the garage door opener. When she got back out her eyes got wide as she saw bumblebee enimating a light from his eyes that swept over her car. His form change in front of her slightly. He looked like he had more muscle mass, if you could call it that, and little tires appeared on his shoulders and feet. Black stripes appeared on his wings completing the look. After that was done he bent down on his knees and put his hands on the hood. The car started making strange noises and the mettle seems to shift before settling back. "What in the world are you doing to my car Bumblebee?!" She exclaimed. The chevy symbol changed into a red robot looking face. Before he could answer a girly voice screeched behind her "Holly grock a molly! What in san hills is that thing?!"

**So I'm on a role! I pretty much know where this story is going so the chapters are just popping out right now. Anyway, Bumblebee finally got his name! Yey! So bee is supposed to look like the transform prime version in this story...you will want to remember that for later ;) Anyway I know this chapter is kinda short but I gtg and that seemed like a good place to leave it at. So anyway...Enjoy peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose almost fell over when she was pulled backwards by her friend. "Raven stop! He isn't going to hurt me." When she regained her footing she pulled away from her friends grasp.

"He?" Raven asked with a bewildered look. As Rave glanced from bumblebee back to her she put a hand on her hip and scowled. Pointing at the now nervous bot she said in an even tone "Rose What. Is. That!"

Smiling at her friend Rose walked over towards her car and offered a hand to Bumblebee. She just about laughed at Raven's eyes got wide as bumblebee slowly climbed on, then proceeded up her arm to her shoulder. As he sat down Rose noticed that he looked very tired as he snuggled against her neck. As Raven stared at him, he tried to hid behind her hair. His wings twitched nervously as he peeked out at the new human. Grinning at her best friend she petted Bumblebee on the head with a finger, his eyes dim as he enjoyed the affection. "This is Bumblebee" She said happily. "I told you on the phone that I found something, well it was him! He's an alien from outer space and he crashed into the woods behind my house last night. He won't hurt you." The little bot tried to look as innocent as possible with his wide blue eyes. When Raven didn't say anything that itself amazed Rose as she knew her to friend to ramble when unsure about something.

Slowly Raven walked over to her and the bot. Grinning Rose reached up and gently picked up Bee off her shoulder before she held him in her palm out to Raven "Go on, say hi Bumblebee."

Smiling at her, he gave a lite chirp and slowly waved. "Hi" He said nervously as his wings twitched some more.

Ravens eyes got wide and she gasped "It can talk?!" As she stared at him in amazement as Rose laughed at her. "Are you sure it's not just some pre programmed advanced technology from Japan or something?

Bumblebee crossed his arms in a huff and gave Raven a are you kidding me look. "I may be hot - but I'm not - the latest moodle off the assembly line." he strung together. Rose laughed and Raven cracked a smile at the bots reply. Slowly she reached up and gently patted Bee's head, his eyes dimmed once more and he leaned into the touch, much to the girls amusement. Raven was surprised when Rose suddenly pushed the bot into her hands. As soon as she held him, he grabbed onto one of her fingers to steady himself from the sudden switch. Raven couldn't help but smiled at him. "Well you're right I never would have believed you if you hadn't show me him" Raven said to Rose. "So is he the only one of his kind here on Earth right now?"

Rose gave her a sheepish look "Uh well I didn't exactly him that but I do know there are more of his kind out there." She yelped in surprise when Raven whacked her with her free hand on the back of the head.

The yellow bot laughed as Rose's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Smiling up at the two girls he answered Ravens question "Yeah but - Not for long" Both girls froze before turning there gaze down to the little bot, who started fidgeting.

Slowly Rose said "You mean there's going to be more of you?" He nodded his head slowly. "When?" She asked dazed. There were going to be more of these little guys running around. How was she going to take care of them? The thought both excited her and made her nervous.

He gave a hummm as he thought "This afternoon - They have to beat the storm."

Confused the girls both asked at the same time "What storm?" Be switched though some stations before they heard what sounded like a weather reporter "-And this cold front is going to blow right on though. When it meets this warm front hanging over our area it's going to cause a doozy of a storm. Remember to stay safe, we haven't seen graphs like these in years and when this storm hits its going to be a bad one so please don't go outside. It should be arriving sometime this afternoon so make sure you have anything that can fly away tied down. Tomorrow though we can explec-" he ended the broadcast.

Both girls glanced at each other. "Well we better hope they make it in time." Rose said worriedly. "I would hate to be caught out in that mess."

Raven held the bot up to her face with a serious expression "How many are coming?"

Bee held up six of his eight fingers and then shrugged. "There could be more later" Both girls eyes got wide. Six! What were they going to do with all those bots?! And there could be more?!

He wasn't worried about the prospect and motioned for Rose to move closer to him. When she did he hoped from Ravens hand back to Roses shoulder. Backpedaling, he waved his arms around and his wings quickly flapped as he tried to get his balance. Worriedly she raised a hand up next to him in case he fell as he sat down.

Raven let out a breath of air and ran a hand through her hair. "Well looks like we're going to have our hands full." Rose looked confused so Raven continued as she smirked "What you think I'm going to let you have all the fun? Heck no! I'm sticking around." Rose sent her friend a grateful look. Grinning Raven patted Roses shoulder that Bumblebee wasn't sitting on. "Besides I want a alien of my own too! You have Bumblebee, so as your best friend I should also get one!" She winked. Bee let out a whirl as he facepalmed, causing both girls to laugh.

Smirking at her friend Rose griend "Well since you insist on staying, I guess we'll have to go and get some of your stuff at your house before tonight." Walking over to her car she opened the passenger door for her friend. Raven groaned as she got in. While walking around to her side of the car, Rose could hear Raven muttering to herself about how she just got their and now she would have to spend more time driving to her house and back. Bee gave a amused humm at the girl while Rose giggled.

As she sat down in the drivers seat Bee jumped down from her shoulder onto her lap. "Bee?" He didn't reply as he jumped, grabbed onto a small panel underneath the steering when and popped it open. Throwing the panel to the floor as the bot scrambled into the hole. "Bumblebee what are you doing?!" Rose panicked as she tried to grab him but it was to late. "Bumblebee you better get your but out here this instant!" He didn't make a sound as both Raven and Rose tried to listen to what he was doing. Both of the girls jumped in there seats when the car started up on its own. The radio turned itself on and flipped through a couple stations "I'll drive." it said before turning off.

"Bee?" Rose asked stared at her dashboard wearily.

"The one and only!" Her car replied as it proceeded to back itself out of the gurage. Both of the girls yelped in surprise when the seat belts buckled themselves around the girls on their own.

Rose blinked as she tried to process what her Car/Bumblebee said. "How? How are you driving my car?" She asked in a daze.

The car shook slightly, making her wonder if something was wrong. Bumblebee said over the radio "It's- more like - I am your car - right now" He drove down her long driveway and out the gates as they opened by themselves. He stopped at the road and her gps came on by itself, both the girls watched as it switched though the address lists until it reached Ravens name and house address. When he turned onto the highway Rose finally snapped out of her shock.

Trying to think how this was possibly she remembered her gaming system. "Is this kinda like when you changed into my psp? Is that how you're doing this?""

Raven must have snapped out of it to because the next thing Rose herd was Raven exclaiming "What he changed into your psp?!" She glanced at her friend and nodded.

"Almost." Bee said as they drove along. Stringing some radio stations together he tried to explain as best as he could "It needed - some modifications - and an upgrade." Bumblebee stopped at a red light and a car pulled up next to them on the deserted road. When the people glanced at her they gave her some strange looks. Quickly she put her hands on the wheel to pretend like she was driving as the light changed green.

The Rose glanced over at Raven who shrugged. Raven leaned over and whispered into her ear "Does a car that drive itself need a drivers license?"

Rose looked at her car as she whispered back "I don't know but he better not make me get tickets"

Both of the girls jumped away from each other when Bee said "I heard that!" as the car shook again. A smile spread across Roses face when she realized that the shaking was Bumblebee laughing at them. "Both of you just relax." a woman's voice said sweetly over the radio. A guys voice spoke up as he continued "We'll be there and back in no time" Rose grinned as she looked outside as car drive itself along. Bumblebee just kept on surprising her every time she thought she had him figured out.  
It would be awhile till they got to Ravens house and then they had to wait until the bots arrived. Closing her eyes she leaned back in the seat trusting that Bee would get them to Ravens safely. What would the other bots be like? She wondered.

"Rose wake up! We're here." Rose slowly opened her eyes as she realized she had fallen asleep on the ride over. "Why didn't you wake me up! People must have wondered why the car was driving itself with the driver sleeping!" She fretted.

"Relax!" Raven said as she unhooked her seatbelt. "Bumblebee darkened the windows so that no one could see as soon as you fell asleep."

"Right. Thanks Bee!" Rose said as she unhooked her own seat belt. The bot gave a whirl and spun the wheel happily. As she stepped out of the car she noticed how dark it looked from before she had left. Clouds where gathering overhead and a strong wind blew making her worry. Patting Bumblebee's hood she said "I don't like the way those clouds are looking so we will try to be as quick as possible." Bee flicked his lights on and off in acknowledgement.

The girls quickly walked up to the door of the two story house and Raven got her keys out to unlock it. "Arnt your parents home?" Rose asked.

Shaking her head Raven opened the door and replied "No. They went over to my grandparents house a few days ago and are staying there to take care of them for a couple of nights. My grandmothers been sick for while and now grandpa is starting to come down with something too."

Rose nodded and couldn't help but feel a little gellus that Raven had such caring parents. She pushed the feelings away though as they walked though the house. It wasn't anywhere near as fancy as Roses but it was like a second home to her. She had spent so much time with Raven that she knew her friends house like the back of her hand. Walking down the hallway they passed the kitchen and livingroom before going upstairs to Ravens room. The room was a decent cyse and looked like a bomb had gone off in it. Cloths laid here and there on the floor along with lots of books. Several weapons sat in the corner from Ravens martial arts classes looking impressive. In a corner the table that her tv sat on had all of her dvds underneath and they were scattered around it and the ones on the shelf where unorganized.

While Raven went to grab her toothbrush and stuff, Rose went and got out her friends suitcase. Throwing some stuff into the bag that she knew that Raven would want, she turned to the door as Raven walked in. Quickly Raven grabbed some of her cloths and through them in, not caring if they came out wrinkled later on. "Dont forget your laptop." Rose said as she handed it to her.

"Thanks. Could you find the charger while finish up here?" Raven asked as she grabbed some pajamas and though sever pairs into the suitcase. Rose quickly searched around for it but had trouble finding it, after several attempts looking for it around the house she finally found it under some dirty clothes that were laying on Ravens floor behind the door.

Raven stuffed the charger into her bag and then zipped up the suitcase. When they where on there way out Rose stopped by the bathroom "I'll be out in a minute, go ahead and put your bag in the car." Raven nodded then lugged the suitcase outside and over to Bumblebee. Tapping the trunk Raven said loudly "Open up Bee!" The trunk popped open and Raven stuffed her suitcase in. The to her surprise the trunk closed easily. Bee opened the passenger door for her to get into but Raven closed it back. "I forgot to wright a note for my parents. I'll be right back." She said as hurried back inside.

Walking into the kitchen Raven grabbed a sticky note, she jolted down that she would be with Rose and wouldn't be back for a week. "Raven?" Rose called out worriedly.

"In here!" she yelled back as she put the pen away and stuck the note on the fridge.

"Raven?!" Rose said more urgently. Frowning Raven glanced up to see Rose running into the room in a panic.

"What?" She replied now worried. Rose didn't answer as she pointed at the kitchen window. To her shock something big, black, and white moved in front of the window. Rose grabbed onto her arm and they both froze as a figure bent down to look inside at them. Two unfriendly red eyes stared in at them angrily. The giant figure looked so similar to Bumblebees, with its robotic body and glowing eyes, that Rose knew it had to be the same species as him. All of a sudden the figure reached a hand forward and crashed through the wall. The girls screamed and dropped down to the floor, barely missing getting caught as the hand closed around the air where they had stood. "Go! Go! Go!" Rose yelled as she pushed Raven, trying to get her to move.

The bots ripped into Ravens hose, causing the doorway to be blocked as the kitchen partially collapsed around them. The girls cuffed as they tried to breath in the now dusty air. Running to the other doorway the also found it blocked. There was no where to go as they were boxed in with the only way out except past the giant robot. They pressed themselves into a corner as he stepped a food into the kitchen crushing the island that had sat in the middle of the room. As the bot reached towards them once again as the girls screamed. But Before he could close his hand around them, he was suddenly jerked away and thrown out of the kitchen.

Rose and Raven stared up with wide eyes as another boot stood just outside the destroyed kitchen. "B-Bee?!" Rose said in shock he glanced down at the girls. This giant yellow bot looked so similar to that of the small one they knew and yet he looked almost completely different. His body was now more complex and looked like it had more car parts. Gears and wires could be seen that had been too small before, his chibi like features were gone and was replaced with more sharper distinct parts, his face had a mask that slid down to cover his face. If this was Bumblebee the only thing that hadn't changed were his bright blue eyes.

The girls watched as this new Bumblebee started beating the red eyed bot on the ground. He appeared to already be damaged and the pounding he was getting from Bee wasn't helping. The other bot blocked his attacked though and got his feet underneath Bumblebee, him pushed him far enough off that the red eye bot was able to stand up again. The red eyed bot fired a gun at Bee as he dodged and rolled away before the shot could hit him. Bee came out of the role, landing on his feet, and aimed a gun of his own at the bot. He hit the red eyed bot near his already damaged chest, causing some more damage as the mettle was blown away and the torn pieces of weirs started to sparked. The red eyed one cried out in pain and tried to protect the damaged spot as he doge. One of Bumblebees shots though clipped his wings and he let out a wail of agony. The girls watched in amazement as he literally dropped to the ground and broke apart as he shifted around to form a police car. The car speed away and shouted out in some kind of language that the girls couldn't understand.

Rose flinched when the cannon on Bumblebee arm shifted and changed back into a hand. He turned towards them and his mask slid up as he walked over. The ground shook slightly when he stepped into the kitchen and both of the girls shook in fear as he reached down towards them. All Rose could think of was that this wasn't the Bumblebee she knew. Bee was small and lovable! He didn't attack anyone and shoot things! Rose covered Raven as much as possible from the oncoming bots hand.

**So I hope this chapter turned out. I wrote it yesterday and I tried to go over it this morning. Turns out that I have a cold -_-Which stinks because I was sick for a month and thought I got over it two weeks ago. I'm soooo ready to be well again. Anyway this might be the last up date for a little while because I have to work on my other story but Idk I might try to work on it in my spare time. Also this version Bee is supposed to be from the Michael Bay movie. To make up for the short chapter last time this one is longer. :)**

**Thanks to (HeartsGuardianSol for the review! XD Yeah h****oly cannoli is right lol)**** and (****Teh1Fan I will update after I get another chapter done on TF Recovery. I know its hard to wait) .**


	5. Chapter 5

Closing her eyes Rose waited for the bot that looked similar to Bumblebee grab her and Raven. After a couple seconds nothing happened and she peeked her eyes open. "Are you two ok?" Bumblebees voice asked. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to see his hand overtop of them, holding up part of the sealing that had started to collapse. This bot wasn't trying to hurt them, he was trying to protect them. And from the sound of his voice this in fact was Bumblebee. Looking from his hand to his face Rose slowly relaxed. "Bee is that you?" She asked just to make sure. He gave a happy nod and a familiar chirp, causing her to laugh in relief. She smiled at the bot as she pulled the stunned Raven to her feet. The girls scrambled out of the way and they watched as Bee moved his hand away, letting the sealing fall down where they had been. If he hadn't saved them they would have been pancakes by now.

Bee offered the girls his hand and Rose couldn't help but think how funny it was that their sizes were not reversed. They hopped on and he lifted them out of the destroyed kitchen into the backyard. When they jumped off they had a clear view of the damage that had been done. The second floor where Ravens room was, was all but destroyed, the whole wall where the kitchen was had been literally been torn to shreds. Glass, wood, and debris was littered around the back side of the house**.** Raven's face was pale as she looked at her home. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me." She whispered to herself.

Rose gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Well until they find out you can stay at my house. Did they say when they were coming back?" Raven shook her head no.

Turning to Bee she looked up at his new form "So how exactly are you gigantic now? And who exactly was that, that attacked us?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Dropping to the ground he transformed back into her yellow camaro. The door popped open and little Bee jumped out and ran over to her. She picked him up none to gently and gave him a impatient look as she held him in front of her and Ravens face. Using the radio as best as he could he tried to explain "Needed - your car - stronger - form - to protect. Others - can explain - better - tonight" He said as he gestured to his throat.

Raven looked upset but stayed quiet while Rose let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "So let me get this straight. You needed my car to protect us? So you knew that this would happen?" she growled.

He gave her a guilty look and his wings drooped low, twitching now and then. "I didn't know - for sure" he replied. Bee looked down at his hands then back up at her with wide blue eyes. He tried to look as cute as possible as he asked "Forgive me?"

Her frown twitched as she tried to resist. Looking over at Raven she gave a slight smile and nodded. Sighing Rose hung her head before letting herself smile "Fine, you did save our lives after all. But! I better get a good explanation when the other bots get here." she said sternly. He gave a whirl of agreement as he held onto her. Grabbing her best friends arm she drug Raven back to the car and pushed her in. When she got in herself, Bee was about to try to 'drive' again but Rose stopped him with her hand. "Na uh! Until I get a proper explanation for your actions you're grounded from driving." She said sternly as she started the car. Bumblebee gave an upset cry and flopped down on her lap with his arms crossed.

By the time they were halfway their the clouds darkened overhead into something nasty and the wind was now whipping the trees around as they drove through the forest to her house. Rose had to drive slower to keep from being blown off the road and she cringed whenever the wind whistled outside. Everyone was quiet as they watched the storm overhead hoping it would hold out. "Are you sure your friends are going to make it in time?" Raven asked Bumblebee. Rose glanced down at the bot quickly before turning her eyes back to the road. Bee gave a worried whirl, not really answering the her question, then froze with a far away look on his face.

"Bee you alright?" Rose asked worriedly as big raindrops started hitting the cars windshield. "Great!" She exclaimed angrily as she turned on the windshield wipers and headlights full blast as it started raining harder.

His eyes came back into focus and snapped up to her. "They're coming!"

"Now?!" She exclaimed as she carefully drove over a small wooden bridge. The water underneath was flowing rapidly and in about an hour it looked like it would be flooded out. "Where are they landing?" she asked.

Bumblebee shrugged and said hurriedly "Don't know - but I can - direct you." Carefully he climbed up to sit on the dashboard. Rose follow his directions down a few pathed streets until they came to a dirt road that had turned to mud. The trees were also getting too thick to drive into any further anyway so she stopped by the side of the road and parked.

The rain pounded on the now quiet car. "This is as far as we can go, from here on we will have to walk." She said. Turning to her friend she looked at her worriedly "If you want to stay here I understand"

Her friend glared at her as Raven said "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go out in that mess alone."

Rose smiled and turned to Bee. Grabbing him off the dashboard she tried to cover him as much as possible from the downpour. Putting her hand on the door handle she sighed and turned to Raven with a smirk "Ready?" Raven smirked back "Ready!" Both of the girls jumped out into the storm. They tried to hurry along but had to go slow since they couldn't see that far ahead. Climbing through bushes and around around the occasional fallen tree they heard crashing noises ahead of them. Both girls glanced at each other before they went rushing forward. Bee chirped excitedly and held onto Roses shoulder as he got bounced along. They burst through the trees to find four small silver forms peeking out of the mini craters that had been made. The new bots look startled to see them but when they spotted Bumblebee they relaxed.

The girls stood under a thick tree trying to block out most of the rain as they watched the bots climb out of the craters. Bee started to climb down Roses side, much to her amusement, until she gently grabbed him and set him down. A bot that was slightly taller than Bee led the way over to the girls underneath the tree. The other bots wearily followed behind but seemed relieved to get out of most of the rain. Bumblebee greeted them and they started clicking and wirling excitedly while some of them glanced at the two humans.

"I thought there were supposed to be six of them." Raven whispered. Rose shrugged and quickly counted the bots, not including Bee, and found out that Raven was right.

The bot who led the others walked over to them and crossed his arms while he looked up at them with a blank face "So you're the two human femes that our young scout has been telling us about. Rose and Raven yes?"

They both looked at him surprised "How come you can talk? I thought that you would be using the radio to communicate like Bumblebee? And how is it that you know our names?" Rose asked while Raven nodded.

The bot glanced at be before replying with a scowl "All of us can speak normally, Bumblebee as you call him, was damaged in battle when he was young. I've been working on a way to repair his vocal processors but it's hard to find the right parts. To answer your other question as long as we are close enough in range we can use our com system to talk to one another or to send a long distance message. While we were up in space Bumblebee was telling us about you two humans and Earth."

Raven elbowed Rose and leaned in close to whisper "Didn't you have a dream about a yellow robot in battle before Bee came?"

Rose nooded and whispered back "Yeah and when I mentioned it to Bumblebee, he acted like it was him that I was talking about but the bot in my dream got killed! So how could it be Bee?" Both the girls yelped in surprise at the same time when something hit both their heads. Looking down at what had hit them they saw two mini wrenches to their confusion.

"Don't whisper to each other when someones talking to you! Primus! Don't humans have any decent manors!" He gripped angrily. Raven glared and stuck out her tongue at the small silver bot that somehow had another wrench in his hand. The wrentch went saling at Raven but she expertly ducked out of the way before it could hit her. She gave him a smug look as he huffed. A taller bot that looked like he had serious muscle mass laughed as he walked forward to join Bee and the other bot.

Smirking up at Raven, he patted Ratchet on the shoulder who was grumbling to himself "Give the femes a brake Ratchet. We just got here and you're already trying to hit the natives! You didn't even introduce anyone." The tall bot said. Ratchet shot him a glare but kept quiet. Crossing his arms the bot huffed with another smirk "My designation is Ironhide I'm the weapons specialist of the group, the grumpy bot next to me is Ratchet our medic, you already know Bumblebee our scout." Jerking his thumb behind him he pointed to the other two bots "Those two are the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, there the frontliners of the group." Sideswipe gave a wave as Ironhide said his name and he looked like he was smirking while Sunstreaker scowled at them the whole time. Rose gave Sunstreaker an odd frown but ignored his attitude.

Glancing at each bot as they were introduced, the girls gave them each a nodd. "Its nice to meet all of you but I thought there were supposed to be six of you?" Rose asked.

Ironhide nooded and Ratchet popped up "You are correct unfortunately during out landing the storm caused us to have to split up. Optimus Prime the leader of our group, Jazz, and Prowl landed somewhere else in the area." At the last name Bee gave a whirl of excitement and his wings twitched happily.

Rose gave him a confused look "Isn't that one to many? That would make seven of you."

Ironhide nodded solemnly "Prowl meet up with us just before we started our descent to your planet. We didn't have enough time to inform Bumblebee of his arrival."

"You said your a wepon-" Raven was interrupted by Ratchet. "As happy I am about you girls curiosity this rain is bad for all our healths and need I reminded everyone we still need to FIND Prime, Jazz and Prowl!"

Both girls looked at each other embarrassed. "Right! Which way should go?" Rose asked.

Ironhide pointed to their left "My internal sensors show that there are three energon signals in that direction"

Deciding not to ask any more questions, especially about what energon, would be easier Rose nodded and bent down to offer a hand to Bumblebee. He climbed up to his usual spot on her shoulders and she offered her other hand to the twins. Sunstreaker jumped back and snarled "You can't seriously expect us to let you hold us and get all your nasty organics on our frames?!" Sideswipe smirked at his brother "Aww come on Sunstreaker, it might be fun! And look Ratchet and Ironhide are doing it." Glancing over at Raven, Rose saw that the bots were indeed scrambling up to her friends shoulder. Raven looked like she had won the lottery as Ironhide talked to her as he sat himself down. Sunstreaker scowled at the other two bots before backing up "No! No way! I'd rather walk back to Cybertron than ride on a squishy!"

"Stop being difficult Sunstreaker! A little bit of organic contaminants won't kill you, especially when you can't even see them! Besides would you rather walk through all this mud to get to Prime and the others?!" Ironhide yelled at him as he shot Sunstreaker a deadly look from Ravens shoulder.

He was about to protest again but Rose grabbed him and set him down on her shoulder next to Sideswipe before he could. "Hey! Put me down now or-" Ratchet interrupted him "Sunstreaker shut up your vocal processors or I'll take them out and give them to Bee! Then we wont have a problem!"

That instantly he stopped complaint but Rose could hear him grumbling to himself from her shoulder. Sideswipe patted him on the back and said to him "Its ok Sunny we can get you cleaned up when we get out of this storm" Sunstreaker smacked his brother on the helm "Don't call me that!"

Bee gave an annoyed beep as Rose and Raven started walking in the direction that Ironhide had pointed. Secretly, Rose hoped to find the other bots as soon as possible just so that she could get Sunstreaker off of her. He was really annoying and very insulting she thought.

**So I had an inspiration for both my stories this morning and I'm trying to write them down before I forget. This one came out first but its a part one of what needs to be written. The other story is getting their but takes longer to write since it's usually at least five thousand words long. So lucky you! This one came out first since it's shorter! I'm still sick but feeling better so I'm back at my computer. Enjoy once again peeps.**

**Special thanks for the Review Tanisa Bumblebrasil lol all I can say about the story is that you're going to get a glimpse of them sooooon ;) Also I hope you enjoy the update. Gasps and also on your profile picture, is that a bumblebee plush you own?! Cute!**


	6. Chapter 6

Barricade drove into an abandoned warehouse that was littered with trash and storage containers. The storm was just starting up outside and was going to get worse quickly. Cursing to himself, he struggled to find a place suitable to hide his secondary frame long enough that it could heal without being discovered by the humans. Finding an empty shipping container that was open he drove inside and relaxed for a moment. Until the storm stopped he should be safe here while he repaired.

He had a choice, he could leave his damaged secondary frame to find another or stay and wait for this one to repair. Barricade didn't much like the idea of himself being exposed in the storm while he searching for a new secondary frame and there where the humans to think about. The organic inhabitants of this planet where huge compared to the Cybertronian race but they also had soft frames that could be damaged without to much trouble. Another reason to stay put was that if he did find another car form it would take up most of his energy to change the primitive human automobiles mettle and inner parts into stronger Cybertronian frame that would be fit for battle. To change everything but the outside of the car took a lot of energy and after the first time he didn't know if he could do it again so soon. No, he decided, his best bet would be to wait while his systems finished repairing the Ford Mustang Police Cruiser that he had become quite fond of.

While his system repaired the car and sent him updates about its condition Barricade jumped out from underneath the car wheal and crawled up to sit on the dashboard. He was angered at himself. After first arriving on this planet, getting his secondary frame, he had made the mistake of sticking around where he had landed. Humans in black suits that carried themselves like Decepticon soldiers had surrounded him. He had made the mistake thinking that the week humans could do nothing to him while he was in his secondary frame and when they had gotten to close he transformed into his larger self. At first their bullets had done nothing to him and he ripped through them like the organic vermin they where. That was until they caught him off guard and shot him with a bazooka he had identified before it exploded. It damaged him on his chest plates where his frame chamber was located. This spot on his larger frame, held not his spark like would be on his true form, but instead his smaller self. The damage his larger frame took where to hit his smaller self, it could offline him for good.

His second mistake was that after he had gone looking for a hiding place, he had accidentally run across an Autobot signal. Hiding his own Decepticon signal he found, to his delight, the little yellow bot he liked to pick on driving two humans up to a house. The yellow bot had let them go inside while he waited for them in his secondary frame outside. Barricade couldn't pass up the chance to mess with the smaller bot and he had snuck around back. Just about when he had grabbed the two human femmes, he was discovered. Barricade had messed up big time and had gotten hit once more in the spark chamber on his larger frame. The damage was excruciating and he had to retreat for his own safety once again.

Inside his spark pulsing rapidly in anger. Twice he had been forced to retreat! Twice he had underestimated his opponent! He wanted revenge but first he had to heal. He would make the yellow bot pay. He was brought out of his thoughts of revenge when he received a transmission. **/**Barricade we have arrived outside of Earth's atmosphere. Meet us at these coordinates in half a solar cycle_**\\\**_Megatron said. Barricade grinned evilly. Yes, the little yellow autobot didn't stand a chance alone against Megatrons army. He would make sure he enjoyed offlining the little bug.

.

.

.

Rose and Raven quickly maneuvered through the dense forest as the rain poured down on them. What little daylight they had was fading quickly as the storm raged on. "Are you sure they landed somewhere over here" Rose shouted. She offered her hand to Raven to help her down the steep slope they had run into. Luckily the forest was thick with tree and they used the branches to stabilize themselves as they made way down.

"Positive! We should find them somewhere at the bottom!" Ironhide yelled over the rain.

Rose grabbed another branch as she stabilized her footing. The rain was making the ground turn to mud and made their descent slow going. Her foot slip and Rose started to fall forward and her heart thudded against her chest in panic. Before she toppled down the steep mountainside her quick reflexes saved her and the bots from a painful fall as she grab onto a tree. The bots held on tightly to her and Bumblebee let out a whirl of caution as she regained her balance.

"One step at a time femme!" Sideswipe said wearily from her shoulder. "You better not get me all scratched up human!" Sunstreaker growled to her as he hung on next to his brother.

Raven came up besides her and held onto the same tree. "You ok?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah thanks." Rose said as she calmed down. She felt a tingling sensation and she eyed Ratchet as he scanned her with some kind of green light.

"You appear to be unharmed but your core temperature is dropping rapidly in this weather. We must find the others before you girls get sick." Ratchet said with a frown. Bee let out a worried whirl and brought up his frame temperature as he snuggled closer to her neck, trying to help out.

Rose smiled and gave him a pat on the head with her finger. "Thanks Bee. How much further until the bottom Ratchet?"

"We're about halfway. My sensors indicate that there's a road nearby that we will have to cross in order to continue downward the rest of the way down." Ratchet replied as the girls continued their descent.

"When we reach the roadway, why don't we use it to continue downward then?!" Sunstreaker asked. "It seems like it would be a lot easier than risking our sparks on this fragging hillside!"

Ironhide growled from Ravens shoulder "Because you glitch if we take the road, it may lead us away from Prime and the others. We have to take the fastest route possible."  
Sunstreaker shot him angered and started yelling at Ironhide. The two bots continued arguing, shouting insults at each other, whenever the girls got near each other. Raven shot Rose a pitted look for being the one to have Sunstreaker on her shoulder, as the annoying bot continued to be unreasonable. Rose just signed and Bumblebee tried to cover his autoreceptors.

"Enough!" Ratchet yelled as a wrench went sailing at Sunstreaker. Both of them went quiet except for Sunstreaker mumbling momentarily about his about his paint. If Ironhide wasn't on Ravens opposite shoulder to Ratchet, she had a feeling he would have gotten hit too.

Ratchet was right the sooner they find the other bots the better. Rose almost leapt for joy when she saw the road though the trees ahead. Both girls grinned at each other and picked up their pace. Both girls slowed their pace when they heard voices ahead, staying out of sight they ducked low behind some bushes and peeked out. A tent had been set up in the middle of the road with some advanced equipment underneath and black heavy duty cars were driving up as guys in black military style uniforms jumped out and ran around carrying equipment. A grumpy looking older man with muscles had on a black top and gray cargo pants could be seen standing under the tent. His hair and short beard where whitening and he had a scowl that didn't look like it ever left his face. He pointed to a map of some sort and scribbled something on it.

"Who are these guys?" Bumblebee's radio asked worriedly as he peeked in between the branches. All the bots shifted nervously on the girls shoulders as they watched. The leader suddenly called over some of the soldiers.

"I want a perimeter set up around here! Also I don't want any cars traveling down this road until we are finished! And I want to find out what that was that blew up our sensors when we were trying to scan it when it was entering Earth's atmosphere! Yesterday would be a good time to know people!" The guy in charge said in a strict tone.  
The military looking guys suited as they ran off.

Ironhide scowled and transformed one of his into mini cannon and gave it a twirl as he nervously shifted on Raven's shoulder. "I know soldiers when I see them and the guys are definitely soldiers."

Raven shifted nervously "Yeah these guys definitely act military but last time I checked our uniforms didn't look like that."

"True but they could be the F.B.I or the C.I.A." Rose reasoned. "Either way they're after the other bots and we have to get to them first. Who knows what the government will do if they get there hands on them."

"Are you suggesting that these humans may harm Prime and the others when we haven't even done anything?" Ratchet asked as he narrowed his eyes at Rose.

"Well..." Rose cringed "People are scared of things they don't understand and usually shoot first and ask questions later. If they can capture you guys instead though they more than likely will first try to..uh...see how you guys work...and knowing them, they wouldn't stop taking you apart even after you died...Not all people are like that but it's hard to find those who would rather do the right thing."

Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker looked at the girls untrusting, while Ironhide looked uncertain, and Bumblebee looked torn that her kind would do such a thing. His wings twitched nervously and he couldn't bring himself to look at Rose as he stared at the ground. Rose felt like her heart was stabbed when the bot turned away from her.

Ironhides voice sounded strained when he asked them "So what's stopping one of you from turning us in?"

Rose looked sadly at Raven while the other girl looked hurt by Ironhides words. Neither of the girls could blame the bots but they couldn't help the hurt they felt when Ironhide voiced what they knew all them were thinking. Raven looked at each of the bots intensely before she said "You all aren't some bunch of animals, your intelligent, we couldn't just let them take you all away and torture you until you all die! That wouldn't be right!"

Rose nodded her head in agreement as she said "I agree with Raven we couldn't let that happen. Besides Bumblebee is my friend, I know I haven't known him for that long but I couldn't let something like that happen to him." Bee looked up her with bright wide eyes before he hugged her and buried his face against her neck happily. Rose gave a sad smile and ran one of her fingers gently down one of his door wings.

The bots still look a little uncertain but then Ratchet spoke up "Alright! You haven't given us a reason not to trust you so far and you didn't hurt Bumblebee when you first found him so we will believe you." Sunstreaker glared at Ratchet but didn't say anything while Sideswipes look indifferent.

Both of the girls smiled widely at the bots. "Thanks guys." Rose said happily "We wont let you down!"

Bumblebee tapped Roses shoulder and when she looked at him he pointed at the soldiers. "We - still need to - get past - those guys."

Sideswipe leaned forward and said with a mischievous look "You can just leave that to Sunny and me." Sunstreaker snarled at his brother "Don't call me that!" As Sideswipe ignored him. Rose almost wrenched away instinctively when she saw the sly smirk on Sunstreakers face.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee looked at each other. Slowly Ratchet said "Normally I wouldn't condone your antics but I think this time we can make an exception." Sideswipe grinned and Sunstreaker smirked as the girls looked at each other worriedly. Bending down Rose let the twins crawl down her arm to the ground and the two small bots snuck past the bushes. Everyone watched as they wondered what the two troublemakers would do.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker carefully ducked behind equipment and avoided human feet until they made it over to their goal. Crawling underneath one of the cars, they got to work. Switching out wires and carefully getting some things out from their subspace the twins quickly went to work. Crawling through the cars inner mechanics they pulled out things here and placed things their until they were finished.

Sneaking back to the girls everyone looked down at them. "So what did you two do?" Rose asked as they scrambled back onto her shoulder.

Sideswipe grinned "Just wait and see." It was a few moments until one of the soldiers walked over to the car that the twins had messed with and everyone watched in anticipation. As soon as the guy turned on the car and the music blared out causing everyone to look at him. The guy tried to get it to stop but instead the lights started flashing on and off. Pressing something else the guy caused the windshield wipers start up and they moved back and forth so fast that they actually flew off. "What is going on over there?! Someone shut that thing off!" The guy in charge yelled angrily. Several people ran over to the guy inside and tried to open the car. When they did the cars doors opened and closed by themselves while the guy inside screamed. Everyone started screaming at him trying to tell him how to stop. Angered the guy in charged marched towards the broken car but then the guy inside pressed something else and the car went flying forward. Jumping out of the way the leader of the group barely missed getting run over as the car went speeding past him. It proceeded into the tent, smashing through all the equipment before running into another parked car that finally stopped it. Everyone ran over to the guy inside seeing if he was alright.

Sunstreaker kicked Roses shoulder that he sat on "Get moving femmes. This is our chance!"

Quickly the girls suck out from the bushes. "Don't run" Ironhide cautioned them "It will draw attention to us." The Raven nodded as they walked quickly onto the road. Ducking behind cars and some crates, the girls held their breaths as they snuck across. It seemed like forever and Rose thought that someone would spot them but no one did. Jumping into the bushes the girls didn't stop as they hurried down the slope. Heart pounding against her chest, Rose expected to hear someone shouting and chasing after them but nothing happened. "I think you two can slow down now" Ironhide yelled to Rose when they were far enough away from the camp. Rose slowed and saw Raven trying to do the same when all of a sudden Rose lost her footing.

"Rose!" Raven yelled.

All she could do was close her eyes as she hit the ground hard and started rolling down the steep hillside. Branches and rocks scraped her arms and legs. Something hit her ankle and she cried out in pain. Rolling downward it seemed like forever until her back hit a tree at the bottom of the hill. Groaning in pain it took awhile for the world to stop spinning. As soon as she could focus on her surroundings she noticed that the three bots on her shoulders were gone! Pushing herself up she cried out in pain when she put pressure on her ankle. "Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?!" She called out receiving no reply. Looking back at where she had fallen down she saw how steep the mountainside really was. The bots must have fallen off when she tripped and Raven had to be about half way up. It would be a little while until her friends reached her.

Growing again Rose settled her sore back against the tree she had hit. She was covered in mud. Trying to get the mud off she hissed in pain when her hand brushed against the cuts on her arms and legs. Blood was trickling out of the cuts and she almost panicked. Trying to clean the wounds as best as she could, she froze when she heard a noise off to her side. The noises grew closer to her as she listened and one of the bushes started shaking. Thinking of all the wild animals out in the wild she grabbed a nearby branch. Her heart thudded against her chest as she waited for whatever it was draw closer to her. The thing jumped out and Rose swung the branch towards the creature.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (HeartsGuardianSol XD I know mini wrenches lol! I was like Ohhhh have to do this) (Teh1Fan well I finally got an update out. Hopefully another will soon follow) (AutobotRemix I'm glad you like the story! Yes the Autobots are tiny sized and so are the Decepticons but all Cybertronians can integrate with cars and such to become bigger when need be. I hope that answers your question ^_^) ****Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bumblebee optics slowly came back online. When his optics were able to finally focus he was confused at what he saw. Everything was green! As soon as his memory processors reconnected though he remembered Rose losing her footing and taking a bad fall. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and him had gotten thrown off at different times when they had lost their hold on the human femme. The last thing he remembered seeing as he went sailing through the air was a big green blob. Looking around himself, he let out a whirl when saw the muddy ground far below. He was hanging upside down in a bush with one of his peds stuck between a branch.

He felt dizzy as the energon in his system was slowly starting traveling to his helm. The cold rain didn't help either as it dripped off of his helm. He realized that's what had woken him up a little while later after the fall. Struggling, he tried to keep the water from continuing to get into his optics. His vision was getting blurry from constantly having to wipe the water out of his eyes as his vision tried to readjust.

Looking for a way out of his awkward position he tried reaching for the nearest branch but his servo fell short. Letting out an annoyed huff he tried something else. Reaching upward towards his peds, he strained his frame as he tried to grab the branch that held him captive but missed. He let out an annoyed whirl and his wings twitched angrily. The branch bobbed up and down when he ran out of energy and had let himself hang upside down once more. Venting he hug their trapped not knowing what to do.

After a while of hanging their in the miserable downpour Bumblebee thought about Rose. What if she had gotten hurt?! He might not have known her for that long but Rose considered him a friend. She had even said so out loud! Rose had a special place in his spark and he hated the idea of her getting damaged, even by accident. What if she was freezing in this rain?! Ratchet did mention on the com, that when he scanned Rose, human bodies seems to be more easily damageable compared to their Cybertronians frames. It was a bit different with there size but still humans seemed to be weaker. His head spun with worry and the swaying of the branches wasn't helping him one bit!

Another thought crossed his processors, what if Raven never found them? What if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had gotten badly damaged during the fall?!...Laughing out loud to himself, he thought that Sunstreaker was probably complaining about his scratched up paint right now even though he was only in his silver protoform. The funny thought calmed the yellow bot slightly. He wondered if anyone would find him when suddenly he heard a noise. Straining his audio receptors listened carefully. When the voices got close enough he let out a whirl of relief. Shouting out to them, he screamed for help as a familiar silver bot with a blue visor came into view. Shocked at who it was the only thing Bumblebee could do was stare who had found him.

As soon as the Jazz saw him, he burst out laughing and hand to lean against a tree to keep from falling over. "I-I think that's the funniest thing I've seen since all my one millia cycle (Hour) of being on Earth!" Jazz said, his blue visor glowing brightly in amusement. Bumblebee glared at him as he hung upside down. Crossing his arms he pouted and his wings twitched in annoyance. How was it that he was once again gotten stuck handing upside down since he had been on Earth?! When the smallest bot in their group finally controlled his laughed enough he turned around and shouted "Hey guys! I found him!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came around a tree and burst out laughing at the sight of him. "What's so funny?" he heard another bot ask as Prowl pushed his way through one of the bushes. The serious bot went stiff with a frown. He twitched a few times when he saw Bee and tried not to glitch. Raven soon joined them when she heard all the commotion. Carefully she made her way down the steep slope towards him. Ironhide and Ratchet were sitting her shoulders and Optimus was standing on her hand as she walked over to him. Ironhide and Ratchet both smirked at Bee and they had a twinkle of amusement in their optics. Raven snicker to herself as she peered into the bush at him. Even Optimus looked slightly amused at his situation. Bumblebee let out a embarrassed whirl as he covered his optics in embarrassment.

Raven crouched down and reached forward with her free hand to push some of the branches away. The bots who were on the ground gathered around her feet to watch. "Well Rose certainly through you for a loop didn't she? Just hang on a little longer and I'll have you out in a sec Bee." She said but froze when Ironhide started walking across her arm towards the bush.

"Better let me get Bumblebee out. Don't need you getting all scratched up when our mettle frames can handle these spiky things better than yours could." He said as he jumped onto a branch. Ratchet nodded in approval as he monitored Ironhide's progress and Bumblebees status.

"Oh ok. Thanks." Raven said taken aback by his consideration. She watched intrigued as he easily made his way over to Bumblebee. The thorns didn't hinder him at all and he barely seemed to notice when he pushed them aside. Grabbing Bee's foot Raven was surprised when Ironhide maneuvered Bumblebee out from between the branch then easily lifted him upward with only one arm. When Bee got back on his feet he grabbed Ironhide in a tight hug. "Come on! No need for that!" Ironhide growled out annoyed. Resisted the urge to push the young bot away Ironhide finally got him to let go and they quickly made their way back to Raven before they both jumped on the hand she offered.

As soon as Bee was on her palm Ratchet climbed down while Ironhide climbed back up to his spot on Ravens shoulder. Ratchet scanned the heck out of Bumblebee causing the young bot to let out an annoyed whirl. "Stop fussing!" Ratchet snapped "I'll be done in a nano-click!" (second) After a moment he huffed "You seem to be ok for the most part. Your ped will probably be a little sore for a few milli cycles though but other than that you should be fine." He said then climbed back up to Ravens other shoulder.

Optimus motioned Raven to set Bumblebee down next to him. When Bee got off he looked around at all the Autobots. They where finally together again but now they needed to find Rose! "Its good to see you again GoldBug or should I now say Bumblebee. Raven tells me that is what you are calling yourself on Earth." Optimus said as he placed a servo on his shoulder.

"GoldBug?" Rave asked as she let out a snicker. "No wonder you changed your name." Bumblebee shifted his peds as he stood there embarrassed.

Looking at Optimus questionably Bumblebee asked "How did you find us? Ironhide said that you were at the bottom of the mountain. How did you get up here so fast?" Bee asked. It grated on his circuits that was forced to use youngling talk of beeps in whistles to be understood but at least with the other bots understand what he said half the time.

Optimus seriously replied "After crashing on Earth we picked up three other signals not to far away from our position. Since there where only three signals we wanted to make sure that it was the rest of the team before we revealed ourselves. So we damped our own signals and decided to find these other bots. Before we found out who it was though we caught you fours signals and since you all were closer we went to you first. We found Ironhide and Ratchet first much to our surprise. From their we easily found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with Ravens help." He said nodding at Raven.

Bee listened intently before speaking up "So wait if you three are up here...Then whose signal where we following before?" He asked. Optimus opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a distant scream. Everyone's helms snapped towards the noise.

"Rose!" Raven gasped worriedly.

"Aww slag." Jazz said.

Bumblebee and Optimus looked at each other with wide optics. Not waiting for Raven or the other bots they raced down the mountain side towards the human femme as fast as they could.

.

"What in the pit?!" a squeaky scratchy voice exclaimed! Rose blinked in surprise as she realized she had not hit an animal but a small silver bot with wings. He laid sprawled out on the ground, his wings twitching angrily, as he rubbed his sore head. He sat up from where he was flung a few feet away from her and looked at her angrily. There were two other silver bots, another with wings, who were standing further back that had managed to avoid the oncoming branch. The tallest bot of the group, without wings, smirked with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the one who had gotten hit with an amused expression. The other bot was laughing so hard that he fell over with a crazy look on his face. The bot she had hit jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at her. "You dare to hit Starscream second in command of the Decepticons?! You will pay for that squishy!" He said as he transformed his arm into a gun.

The tallest bot in the group with red eyes smirked as he walked over and push Starscream's gun away. "Now now Starscream, I'm sure that with all that noise you were making that you just startled the organic creature."

Starscream shot him an angered look and argued "It hit me in the face Lord Megatron! And you expect me to just do nothing! This pathetic human deserves to learn its lesson and learn how to apologize to others!" he snarled as he once more raised his weapon once more.

Rose shifted away as she was surprised by the angry bots outburst "I didn't mean to hit you! I thought you where some wild animal coming to attack me! I'm sorry for hurting you." She quickly said.

Megatron shot Starscream a stern look. "There's your apology! Now put away your weapons Starscream! That's an order!" he snapped. Glancing back at Rose, he boldly approached her. She watched him wearily as he examining her as close as he dared without being in her arms reach. He was scowling at her, almost like he disapproved of something. Concerned by his expression, she frown. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from this new bot. It felt...wrong. Not like Bumblebees friendly attitude or any of the other bots. Even Ratchet didn't give off a vibe like this.

As Megatron circled the human, he could sense something different about her...Almost familiar, like he had felt this same feeling before long ago...but he just couldn't quite place what it was. Determined to find out what exactly was giving him this feeling of familiarity he decided to try to get on the organic femmes good side. Maybe, somehow she could be useful to him. He stopped by her side and looked up to her blue optics. The young human was dripping wet, no surprise there, as the rain continued to pour down on them all. The fur on its head was a mess though and her frame was covered in mud. As far as he knew humans at least tended to keep themselves somewhat decent. "You don't seem that surprised by us human. Who are you and what are you doing out in this storm femme?" He asked curiously. He scowled angrily as he was forced to look upward. It was slightly annoying to him, usually he was the one to look down on others. It gave him an advantage of intimidating others to his advantage.

Looking down at Megatron she replied "My names Rose, I got separated from my friends when I fell down the mountain side because of how steep it is. My friends that were with me are aliens like you guys! You wouldn't happen to be more friends of Bumblebees would you?" she asked curiously.

Megatron stiffened and look at her with narrowed eyes "Not that I know of. I have never heard of a bot called Bumblebee. Strange though that you have meet another Cybertronian before us. What did this bot look like?"

Rose didn't like the way Megatron was staring at her. It was giving her a bad feeling. She shifted uncomfortably and nervously said "W-well he's about half your height, has blue eyes, is yellow and black, and has door wings on his back. Oh and he has a mask over his face! He's really cute!"

Megatrons eyes lit up brighter with realization but before he could say anything though the silver bot that had been hanging back cracked up laughing. "Oh vhe little Gold Bug! So vhe IS on Earth! Yes! Ve know him very well!"

Rose glanced over at the other bot curiously "You do?! That's great!" She exclaimed happily. To her surprise the small winged bot ran over to her and climbed up onto her lap. Confused she examined the small bot sitting on her. His face seemed slightly different than the crazy look she remembered before talking to Megatron. He looked calmer and he had a monocle on his eye that she hadn't notice before. She assumed it was just her imagination playing tricks on her so she ignored the thought.

He peered up at her messy hair while smiling at her "Dis human dis very funny looking!" To her shock his face spun around inside his helm and change into the one with the crazy look she had seen before. Poking her side in amusement he let out a crazy laugh "And it's quite squishy too!"

Rose scooped up the strange bot onto her hand and peered at him curiously. "Who are you?"

His feet swung back and forth off the side of her hand as he happily giggled at her "I'm Random!" His face changed to a grumpy one with a red visor "Hothead" He said unhappily. Changing to the monocle one he said lightheartedly "My designation is Icy but you vay call us Blitzwing."

Rose let out an awww at how cute she thought the bot was. Grinning at Blitzwing she tried to pet his helm. Random let out a fit of laughter before his face changed to Hothead "Whavt are you trying to do femme?! I'm no cyberdog!" but then Icys face appeared and said "Oh but do continue! Vhat feels quite nice!" She giggled when his personalities clashed together. Continuing to rub his head the bots eyes dimmed and he leaned into her touch.

Megatron glancing at Starscream he smirked. Starscream knew then that Megatron was up to something and looked forward to what he had planed. Megatron cleared his throat, a human gesture that was quite useful he realized when trying to get someone's attention. When Roses looked back at him she ducked her head in embarrassment and smiled at him sheepishly. Crossing his arms as he stared at her with a unamused expression. "To continue introductions my designation is Megatron. I'm leader of the Decepticons and this is my second in command Starscream." Starscream gave her an unamused look and just stared at her like he could care less. "Blitzwing is one of my followers"

Confused Rose said "Um nice to meet you all but what exactly does it mean to be a Decepticon?"

Megatron smirked to himself, So the human hadn't been told everything about them yet. He could use this to his advantage. Solemnly he looked up at the femme trying to hide his glee. "We are a faction of Cybertronians that have been at war with the Autobots for thousands of your Earth years. You see along time ago on Cybertron when you were created you would instantly be put into a category according to your frame or processor type. There were three categories the High Council who was the highest, the middle class practically lived in paradise as they got to chose the best jobs and had a long easy life of relaxation, and then there where the lower classes which was most of us Decepticons. Less fortunate bots who were put into the lower slums were not aloud to chose what they wanted in life and where assigned to the worst or more dangers jobs on Cybertron. I myself was forced to be a gladiator the moment I was created and fight for my survival every day. I forced to kill innocent bots for the higher classes amusement day in and day out. If I hadn't I would have been offlined myself. Starscream here worked in the dangerous mines of Cybertron not able to see the light of day or night for centuries. Blitzwing was experimented on for the oh so good health of the higher classes. They tore his processor apart causing him to have multiple personalities and go though much suffering before he was freed. We had no say in the matter with the High Council deciding everyone's fate and eventually I had enough. I rose up against them and gathered my followers who are the Decepticons today. The Autobots came into existence then to protect the High Council members and fought against us, trying to suppress our freedom. Unfortunately neither side won and before we realized it the Autobots had destroyed everything on our planet, not caring what got in there way so long as they stopped us. With Cybertron destroyed and enerjon running dry we..." Rose slowly rose her hand. Aggravated at being interrupted Megatron huffed "Yes?"

"Um what's enerjon?" She nervously asked.

Starscream spoke up and explained it slowly to her like she was a child "Its what we consume. Food if you will and its similar to what you humans have in your body call blood. Without it we would instantly offline. Understand?" Instantly Rose remembered when Bumblebee was drinking some glowing blue liquid. That must have been some enerjon that he was talking about.

She gave Starscream an annoyed look but nodded her head in understanding.

"Like I was saying!" Megatron growled "Without enerjon we were forced to flee for our lives out into space where we thought we would be safe but it was not to be. The Autobots chased us across galaxies and whenever we found a suitable planet to settle on. Soon we were forced to flee once more as the Autobots tried to suppress us again but this time we where scattered across space. That my deer is why we are on Earth today. We had just about run dry of enerjon until we found Earth. Although it dose not hold enerjon, it dose have rich oils, carbons, and such that we can process into a low grade type of enerjon substitute. Your planet offered us a place to hide us and resupply until we decide where else to go before the Autobots arrive. With your help I'm sure we could survive a couple months hiding while my Decepticons regroup with me while we wait."

A thought popped up in her mind "Why did you call yourselfs Decepticons? The name doesn't sound exactly heroic." Rose asked Megatron.

Megatron looked downcast as he answered her "Sadly the Autobots started calling us that. They told other Cybertronians that we were trying to deceive other bots into thinking that we wanted Cybertron for ourselves. They said that we were jealous of what bots with higher authority had and if we succeeded in winning the war that we would turn them into slaves. We tried to call ourselves something else but the name just kept coming back so we decided if we were to be Decepticons that we would hold our helms up high for it is through the deceit of the Autobots had spread we the Decepticons held the truth."

Rose thought over everything that Megatron had told her and she felt sorry for them. Although there were some little things she didn't understand she got the gust of it. Looking around at Megatron, Blitzwing, and Starscream she couldn't help but sad and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. What they went through was practically-no it was slavery! And when they finally gained their freedom they lost their planet. They only wanted to live on Cybertron like all the other bots had been.  
When her eyes landed back on Blitzwing, Icy was staring up at her with a sad distant expression on his face as he remembered the past.

Crushing Blitzwing in a tight hug against her he yelped in surprise. Instantly she loosened her hold and cuddled him more carefully to herself as he hung on to her. Looking up at her questionably she gave him a sad smile before looking around at the other two bots. "I'm sorry that you lost your home. I can't imagine how that feels. If there's anything I can do to help any of you feel free to ask." Blitzwing grinned widely at her and tried to hug her the best he could from his position.

Megatron actually smiled at Rose as he said "That would be much appreciated." Glancing over at Starscream he smirked "Starscream why don't you find someplace dry for our human friend."

Starscream looked annoyed but complied. Rose watched as his eyes dimmed for a few seconds and when they brightened he said "To the west is a suitable place. The facility seems to be mostly empty right now and it shouldn't be that much trouble reaching."

"Good! Let us be off then!" Megatron said as he started walking away.

"Wait! What about Bumblebee and the rest of my friends?! They are probably worried about me right now and I can't just disappear!" Rose exclaimed.

Megatron froze in his tracks before turning around "Ah yes! I almost forgot about them! Starscream you will remain here until her friends get arrive. You can explain things to them then." Megatron ordered. Starscream nodded with a smirk and a sly look on his face. Probably glad to get away from her Rose thought. Megatron glanced back at Rose and growled slightly "That should work? Yes? Now get to you feet femme! The sooner we get out of this weather the better!"

"Uh-well y-yeah I guess that would work." Rose replied somewhat shocked at Megatrons gruff tone. Setting Blitzwing down carefully she struggled to her feet. Blitzwing backed up, giving her enough room, as she got to her feet. He looked up at her somewhat frightened but the emotion was quickly hidden. She gave him a small understanding smile as she limped away from him over to another tree. Her ankle throbbed but felt a little better than before so at least she could somewhat walk. "Vis something vrong vith you human?" concerned Icy asked her as he followed her.

Rose grimiest at the pain as she replied "I think hurt my ankle when I fell. It just might take me a bit longer than expected to get anywhere."

Blitzwing scowled slightly. His eyes darkened and Rose knew he was looking something up. When his eyes brightened back up he walked over to her injured leg and placed a hand carefully on her leg. Curiously she watched as he rubbed his hand along her ankle. "Vit doesn't seem to ve vhat bad. Most likely va sprained ankle" Icy stated as he looked back up at her.

"Well that's good to know. Thanks!" Rose smiled.

"Are you two coming or not?!" Megatron huffed not to far away.

"Yeah! I-" Rose was cut off when all of a sudden Bumblebee and another tall silver bot burst through some bushes. Frantically Bumblebee beeped something that she couldn't understand while the other bot transformed his arm into a gun. "Rose get away from them!" The new bot exclaimed.

Megatron transformed his own arm into a gun and rored "Optimus Prime! I should have known that you and your traitorous Autobots would be on Earth by now!"

Rose stood there shocked. Optimus Prime? One of the bots they had been searching for?! Was he the leader of the Autobots?! If so, that meant that the bots she had been helping where the bad guys? Bumblebee was a bad guy?! But he seemed so nice! How could he be an Autobot?! Something was pushing against her leg causing her to looked down to find Blitzwing. "Ve have to go femme! Ve cant let vhe Autobot scum get you!" Icy exclaimed.

Looking back up sew saw Bumblebee running towards her while frantically trying to use the radio to say something. "Rose - get away from him! - Those - bots - are dangerous!"

Rose moved her leg out of the way as Bumblebee pounced on Blitzwing. Bot bots fought and rolled around on the ground until Bee was thrown off. They bot jumped to their feet and faced each other ready to attack. Bumblebee transformed his arm into a gun and Blitzwing did the same. Rose stood there frozen! Not sure what she should do. She was so confused! Bumblebee was her friend and she knew that he would never hurt her! But Megatrons story told of the Autobots being evil and the Decepticons had never given her a reason to doubt them...Ok Starscream had been a little grumpy at first but so had Ratchet. What exactly was going on?! Who where the bad guy here?!

**Hey**** guys its been awhile! I got better and was trying to get back into the swing of life. Responsibilities have been piling up and not allowing much time to myself. I'll write at much as I can but the time in between chapters will probably be longer. About a week if possible (Hopefully not as long as this time!) I did my best with Blitzwings axcent but like I said in chapter one I'm dyslexic and that will probably be as good as it will get so please no complaining.**

**I appreciate all the reviews last time! Thanks to (Dragon of Yin and Yang I'll try to update more) (E-man-dy-S thanks for liking the story I'm dyslexic and I'll try to go back and correct some things when I get the chance) (Wolfimus Prime I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ lol) (HeartsGuardianSol I didnt really think about Optimus getting whacked with the branch until you said something then I had a fit of laughter lol!) (AutobotRemix let me just say You changed my whole chapter! From your comment I got the idea what if it was the Decepticons she found instead! . Thanks so much lol) (Teh1Fan heres another chapter sorry for the wait!)**

**And last but not least I would like to say if anyone would like to use the idea of the bots being mini like in my story go ahead! I only ask that you send me a link of your story so that I can also read some more awesome stories too! lol .**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose quickly stooped down and snatched the two bots up in her hands. Careful of Bumblebees doorings and Blitzwings wings she held both bots tightly but gently as they struggled to get free. Bumblebee let out a wail of surprise and protest. He made a series of high pitched beeps that she couldn't understand and Hothead yelled out "Hey! Vhat do you think vour doing vemme! Put ve down!"

Holding them up in front of her face she said with a serious expression "Ok you two, I want explanations and I want them now! What exactly is going on here?! I know that Bumblebee would never hurt anyone and probably none of the other bots I meet would either. I want the truth and I want it from Both of you!"

Bumblebee stopped struggling and looked at her with concern and pleading eyes "I don't know what - these guys told you - but it ain't the truth!" Rose was about to answer him when Blitzwing zapped her. She jumped and let out a yelp as she dropped the bot to the ground. He landed on his back with a moan "Ohhh vhat vas a bad idea." Icy said as one of his foot twitched.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked with concern as her and Bumblebee stared down at the hurt Decepticon.

Blitzwings face changed to Random and he jumped up "Ahhhahaha! But at veast vime free!" He laughed as he though his hands in the air and did a little dance. Rose and Bee looked at each other with bewildered expressions before Rose started laughing. Bees tried to hide the amusement he felt but his wings twitched a few times. Suddenly he froze and turned his weapon to Roses hand that held Bumblebee. "Vell vhat was fun but vime afraid vhat it's time for vhe vittle bug to be squished!"

Quickly Rose jerked her and up and shielded him with her other hand "Not on my watch you're not! Bumblebee is my friend Blitzwing! You can't just shoot him!" Randoms face fell and he lowered his weapons slightly but then they heard a screechy voice shout "He might not but I certainly will!"

Rose quickly turned around and shielded her eyes as Starscream came flying at her. She yelled in pain as he shot little laser bullets along her arm that burnt her. Taking a step back to avoid more burns her foot slid out from underneath her and she fell backwards. Her hand loosened and Bee fell out of her hand onto her chest. Instantly he jumped up and tried to protect her by shooting at Starscream who was coming back around. Holding her arm Rose scooted backwards through the mud to get away.

"No one shoots at my friend!" Ravens voice yelled as she ran into the fray of bots. Another branch went swinging at Starscream and Raven hit him dead on. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed as he went flying backwards through the air and fell into a mud puddle. Raven ran over to Rose and bent down to help her up. "Good aim femme!" Ironhide said from her shoulder before he jumped down her arm, to the ground, and took off after Starscream who was yelling his head off about 'how dare another filthy organic hit him again and mess up his frame' even though the rain was quickly washing it away.

As the rest of the Autobots appeared the Decepticons slowly realized that they were begging to be outnumbered. Megatron, Starscream, and Blitzwing all back into a circle as they were surrounded. All the autobots weapons were pointed at them and they couldn't make a move without getting shot. "Give up Megatron!" Optimus said seriously "There's nowhere else for you to go!" With Ravens help Rose limped over to them, luckily her ankle felt a little better and she was able to stand there without Ravens help. She still wasn't sure what to do so she watched what was going to happen next as she tried to understand.

Megatron looked slightly panicked and his eyes darted around as he looked for a way out. "This was all your idea! If you had just let me shoot the girl we wouldn't be in this mess!" Starscream yelled at Megatron angrily. Megatrons rage boiled over and he snarled "If you don't shut your vocal processors up this instant Starscream I'll rip them out of you!" Blitzwing stood there looking panicked as he fidgeted his feet.

Optimus took a step forward "Surrender now Megatron! You've done enough destruction to one planet and I wont allow you to destroy another!" Rose was slightly confused but listened closely.

Megatrons mouth opened like he was about to snarl something when suddenly he froze. Everyone tensed up when an evil smile made its way onto his face. "Oh I think not Optimus. I think this time you're the ones who are going to have to surrender." His eyes shone brighter red in amusement. All the bots looked at each other in confusion before they felt the ground shake. Trimmers ran through all of them and everyone took several step back when suddenly a large for appeared behind some trees. "Barricade take care of these pests and capture the girl! Whatever the cost don't let her get away!" Megatron shouted. Now she knew would the bad guys really where. It was all just an act with Megatron befor so that he could capture her without a fuss.

The huge bots eyes glowed red and an evil delighted smile came across his face "Yes Lord Megatron!" He pushed some the trees over and everyone scrambled out of the way. One of the large sized trees headed straight for Rose and she jumped out of the way just in time as it came crashing down. Optimus and Rose were cut off from Raven and the rest of the Autobots on the other side of the tree but the Deceptions where over their too.

Optimus hurried over to Rose "Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he quickly tried to asses her energies. Raven nodded as she quickly scrambled to her feet with a slight limp. "No you fool! Not that girl! The other femme!" Megatrons voice roared.

"Optimus! Get Rose away from here! We'll try to hold Barricade off for as long as we can." Ironhide's voice shouted from the other side of the tree. Optimus looked worried as he glanced back over at where his Autobots were behind the tree but to Roses surprise he turned away.

Rose stared down at him slightly shocked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded seriously and gestured quickly for her to pick him up "Do as Ironhide says!" Optimus said in a commanding tone. Rose hurriedly picked him up and held him close as he continued saying "We can't allow Barricade to capture you! Now Run!" Rose took off as fast as her limp would allow her. Barricade roared angrily in the background and they heard yelling. "Dont look back! Just keep running!" Optimus yelled as he hung on to her tightly. She didn't know how long she ran but all too soon they both heard a great crashing sound from behind them in distance. Pain was shooting through her ankle but she grited her teeth and bared with it. If she stopped now she would be in trouble.

Soon she came to the end of the woods and saw an old military airport that looked like it was almost run down. She slowed her pace, limping badly, as she came up to the old barbwire fence. "Now what?" She asked Optimus as she eyed the sharp white at the top. He looked around for a few moments then spotted something.

"Over their! The fence is torn at the bottom half, if you try you could squeeze through and then you can hide in one of those buildings" Optimus directed her. Quickly she ran over to the hole. It was small but if she tried she squeeze though it. She set Optimus down and gently pushed him underneath it. "Hurry, Barricade could catch up any moment!" He urged her.

She bent the chain link fence back as far as possible as she layed down and squeezed her head and shoulders though. Dragging herself underneath it, she managed to get half way when her pants got caught. "I'm stuck!" She said with horror. Optimus quickly climbed up onto her back and brought out his sword. With one swift movement he cut through her belt. He jumped down as she wiggled herself out the rest of the way. Both Rose and Optimus could hear loud crashing noises that where all too quickly getting closer.

"Hurry!" Optimus encouraged as Rose stood up and snatched him off the ground. Quickly she headed towards an old hanger to hide in. She passed a big blue semi truck that had red flames on it. If she wasn't running for her life she would have stopped to admire it, instead she quickly jerked on the hanger door and they opened with some trouble and a grone. "Wait!" Optimus ordered. "Put me down, there's something I need to do."

"But Bearicade -!" She said worriedly.

"Trust me! Go inside and hide! I'll be fine!" Optimus looked up at her with pleading eyes. She looked at him uncertainly but nodded. Quickly she lowered her hand and Optimus jumped and ran off. She ducked inside the dark hanger, a little bit of light came through the dirty windows and it was just enough to allow her to see. All around her was all types of different equipment and what looked like building supplies. Running down the aisles she came to a sudden stop as she saw another door. Curiously she opened it to find a set of stairs. Suddenly she heard loud crashing noises and Optimus shouting. She opened the door to find stairs that descended down into the a dark basement. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she turned on her flashlight app and quickly limped down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she stepped onto the basement floor only to find water that came up past her ankles.

"Uh yuck!" She said in disgust, the thought of going back upstairs tempting but then a tremor ran through the building and she thought better. Walking out further into the basement she walked past all kinds of book shelves, some fallen over or completely destroyed from the years of water rotting the shelves. There were also several desks with papers on them, most of them destroyed. When she got to the middle of the room that had the least amount of water she reached a bookshelf that stood out from the rest. It was a mettle bookcase with glass doors on it. Curiously she opened it to find most of the books where still intact. On the center of the bookshelf though looked to be like a personal journal sticking out further than any of the other books on the shelf. A piece of ripped paper was sticking out of it and she carefully pulled it out. To heramazement strange symbols she had never seen befor were drawn on the page along with some writing. The paper was badly water damaged and also ripped. Only a small portion was eligible.

S.S. Experiment 209.5 9-16-1~  
The subjects have been showing signs of recovery but unfortunately they do not last long after. If  
results do not improve I fear that all my work will have been for nothing. The governm~~~ want~ me ~~  
hand over the project to them as soon as one of the subjects ~~~ a ~~~~~~~ but I can~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~  
I need this to work but I fear that I will not have ~he ~h~~~~ ~~ fini~~ ~~~~ ~ ~~v~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~  
to achieve without using all most all of the squ~~r~ ~~~~~y ~~~~~~ ~~~ all ~~ th~ ~~~~ ~~~~~.

Tomorrow we will try another way but I f~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~ill ~~

My wife believes otherwise though. She thinks tha~ ~~ ~~~~

As she read the ending of the almost destroyed note she wondered who wrote this. What was it that they were experimenting on and what were they trying to accomplish? She was gerked out of her thought when the building shook. Worriedly she stepped back away from the shelf when it teetered dangerously. Stuffing the note in her back pocket the room shook again but this time it was harder and she almost lost her balance. Suddenly their was a loud crashing sound and Rose screamed as the building came crashing down on top of her! Something hit the back of her head and pain lashed across her torso as she blacked out as she fell down onto the wet floor.

* * *

~Earlier~

As soon as Optimus's feet hit the ground he ran towards the truck! He could hear Barricade coming closer and if he didn't do something soon they would both be in serious trouble. When he reached the truck he quickly scrambled up its side and onto its hood. His eyes glowed bright blue as he placed his hands onto the semi as he let his systems reach out and start changing the configuration of the vehicle. The power drained from his frame and he huffed to himself as he tried to finish changing the once normal truck so that it was compatible. After a few morle moments his eyes dimmed as finally he finished changing the trucks outer frame changed to Cybertronian. The small bots once silver colors changed to red, blue, and silver as he completed the process. With wobbly pedds he stood up and his optics came up to look at the truck's windshield.

"Scrap." He cursed as his optics meet a human femme who was sitting in the drivers seat. The femme had a long white choppy hairstyle that had think light blue streaks running through it, much to his surprise as he didn't know humans could have blue and white hair. Her mouth was open in a big o as she looked at him with wide light blue optics that they were almost black from was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a slightly formal looking back short sleeve dress shirt on top, worn like a jacket. The jacket/top (he couldn't deside) had a red swirly fire pattern around the collar and shoulders. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she gaped at him. The moment was broken as they both heard a crash.

Barricade burst out of the forest and onto the base behind a few buildings away. "I know you're here femme! Come out and I wont hurt you...much!" He roared as he looked around for them.

Quickly Optimus activated his secondary frame and split the hood so he could slip inside. As he connected to his new frame he started transforming it. The human femme inside the truck let out a scream, carefully he maneuvered her into his hand as he finished transforming. He set her down on her peds but she fell to the ground from shock as her pedds gave out as she stared up at him with shock. Setting her on her feet once more this time succeeding, when she was stable he gently pushed her forwards to try to get her to run. She stumbled a few steps before looking back up at him fearfully. "Run! Go and hide! Barricade isn't after you but will be if he sees you!" Optimus urgently encouraged her. Without a word she darted away from him and ran over to a gate in the fence. He saw her fumble as she tried to swipe her card to open it, once she succeeded she ran into the forest and out of sight. He could only hope that she would be safe and Barricade didn't see her.

"Prime!" He heard barricade snarl as the Decepticon walked around a corner.

Optimus stood to his paeds tiredly as he eyed Barricades damaged frame. Obviously he had gotten into a fight but with who, Optimus had no idea. "Barricade! I will not allow you to take ! Leave now and I will not damage you any further than what you have already sustained!"

Barricade snarled at Optimus "I will not fail Lord Megatron! The femme belongs to us and will be used to further the Decepticon cause!" he said as sharpened his talons against each other.

"Than you leave me no choice." He said darkly. Barricade snarled and charged Optimus. Optimus took a couple steps away from the hanger Rose was hiding in as he tried to lead Barricade away. When he was close enough Barricade jumped into the air and bared his talons as he tried to rip out the Primes real form from his spark chamber. At the last second Optimus dodged though and grabbed ahold of the Decepticon and flipped him over into a hanger that Rose wasn't in. Barricade landed on his back with an oomph but quickly kicked Optimus's legs from underneath him causing him to fall onto part of the hanger. Both bots quickly jumped to their feet but Optimus quickly sent a kick to Barricades side before moving away. The Decepticon stumbled back before charging back in, Optimus though a punch at his helm but he ducked underneath it, using his clawed servo he sliced upwards as he raked the front of Primes frame. Optimus grunted in pain as he quickly grabbed onto Barricades servo before it could reach his secondary forms spark chamber. Twisting the bots wrist, Barricade bent over in pain as Optimus grabbed onto his door wings. He pushed Barricade away from the hager once more and Barricade must have noticed because Prim saw his optics go wide in realization. Trying to distract him Optimus started to tear his door wing off and Barricade let out a pain filled shriek. To his horror, Barricade changed his free servo into a gun and aimed it at the storage hanger that Rose was in. "No!" Optimus yelled! He let go of the Decepticons half torn off door wing and tried to knock his arm away. The gun went off and Optimus watched in horror as it hit one side of the building. Half of the building exploded and the other half fell down in onto itself.

"Rose!" Optimus hurd Bumblebees voice beep behind him as he yell in horror. During the distraction Barricade ripped his servo from the Primes grasp. Now outnumbered two to one the damaged Decepticon quickly transformed and sped away. Optimus turned to see Bumblebee running up to him in his secondary form as he carried Raven who had the rest of the bots in her lap.

Raven gasped as she looked at the destroyed building. "Don't tell me Rose is underneath that mess!" she said looking horrified. She hugged the bots tightly to her chest. All the bots looked horrified as they stared at the pile of rubble.

Optimus rushed over to the destroyed building and ran his scanners over it. To his relief he found a faint lifesign "Quickly Bumblebee! She's still alive! We must find a way to get her out of their without harming her."

Bumblebee quickly set Raven and the rest of his teammates down and was about to start pulling the beams away when Ratchet shouted "Wait! Befor you do anything let me go in their and check the femmes injuries. I can also take note of witch pieces of rubble you should and shouldn't move."

Optimus worriedly looked down at Ratchet. It was risky as the thing could shift and collapse further ending both the femmes and Ratchets life. It was the best plan of action though and he couldn't let his friendship with Ratchet stop him from doing his job. Taking a deep vent he let it out "Ok Ratchet, but please be cairfull." Ratchet nodded and quickly slipped into the rubble and disappeared.

Bumblebee beeped in distress as he tried to keep himself from ripping into the rubble to find Rose. Optimus put a servo on the young distressed mechs shoulder. "We will get her out Bumblebee." Optimus said to him gently. He looked up at Optimus with sad/worried optics and fidgeted before glancing down at the other human. Raven was collapsed on the ground kneeling on her knees. Silent tears where streaming down her face while Ironhide hugged her from her shoulder. She gently reached up and wrapped her hand around him and hugged him to her chest as she cried and rocked herself back and forth. Ironhide whispered calming words to her as he ran his servo along her frame as best as he could. The other bots stood off to the side looking sadly at one another and back at the collapsed building. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best until Ratchets return.

**I'm finally back! Good news is my computers up! Bad news is that one of the prossers got killed V_V so that means that its super slow. But hay I'm able to wright again! Anyway while I was away I got a job at my dojo and have that to add onto my schedule...I'll do my best and tried to write as often as possible but this cant take up my life. I'm still going to write its just going to be awhile between chapters. Its literally 12:30 am and if there are mistakes in this chapter I'll fix them later...off to bed as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed while I was away! I cant believe at all the people who have favorited and followed this story while I was away! Any way special thanks to the reviews once more as they give me the encouragement to wright. As an apology for being gone for so long I posted a short story I had sitting around since winter...yeah long ago. Its called Irohides and Annabelle's first snow. **

**_HELP! Ok I need help on what the other bots should change into with their small forms. Such as Bumblebee changed into Roses psp. Please give me some suggestions. I'm kinda stumped and will need to think of these vary soon._**


	9. Chapter 9

Earlier from several different points of view.

Bumblebee felt his energon run cold when he saw one of the trees come crashing down towards the two human femmes. Raven had jumped out of the way over to his side and luckily she looked like she wasn't damaged to badly. "What happened to - Rose?" He asked her.

She shook her head and said in a worried tone "I think she jumped to the other side but I didn't have time to really see what she did."

He was about to go see if Rose was ok when someone shooting at them. Bumblebee took cover behind a rock and Raven rolled out of the way behind a tree. He started returning fire at Starscream who was shooting at them. His optics got wide in horror when he saw Barricade storming towards them. He was heading for Raven who was trying to scramble away from him as fast as possible on her hands and knees. "Raven - Run!" He beeped. As soon as Ironhide heard his shout saw what was happening he instantly ran over to the femme and stood between her and the giant Decepticon. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he shot tiny bullets at the bigger bots optics.

Barricade roared in pain when some of the bullets hit one of his optics. With one of his servos he shielded himself and reached out with the servo other towards Raven. Quickly Bumblebee ran over to him lowered servo and jumped on. Ironhide wasn't going to let Barricade just take Raven so he jumped onto her shoulder as she was lifted off of the ground. "Let me go! You red eyed creep!" Raven yelled as she uselessly struggled in Baricades servo, both her arms pinned.

Scrambling over to a crevice where Barricades frame meet, Bumblebee transformed his arm into a gun and aimed it at the Decepticons sensitive wiring underneath his armor plating. The Decepticon yelled in pain when he shot several bullets off and shook his servo back and forth trying to knock Bumblebee off.

"No you fool! Not that girl! The other femme!" Megatron yelled from the ground as he fought off Jazz and Prowl. The terror twins were attacking Blitzwing whose crazy antics were somehow allowing him to dodge their attacks much to the twins annoyance. Starscream was flying around Ratchet as the bots tried to shoot at each other.

From Ironhides position off of the ground he spotted Rose and Optimus on the other side of the tree. "Optimus! Get Rose away from here! We'll try to hold Barricade off for as long as we can!" He yelled as he kept on shooting Barricade in the optics so he couldn't see the other human. Suddenly Barcade tossed them all away causing them to yell as they went flying. Raven screamed but she suddenly stopped when the air was knocked out of her lungs as she went rolling across the ground.

Bumblebee went sailing in the air and crashed into Starscream who was in mid flight. "Ahhhhh?! You fool!" Starscream yelled as both bots went crashing to the ground.

Ironhide on the other hand hung onto Raven when both of them where though aside. When she hit the ground he lost his hold on her shoulder and fell to the ground on his tanks with a grunt. He pushed himself and watched in horror as the femme went rolling across the ground. He didn't even worry about any of his own dents or injuries as he sprung to his pedds. "Raven!" He yelled as he ran over to the girl panicked.

She moaned before sitting up unsteadily with a hand to her head. "I-I'm fine. Just let the world stop spinning first." She said with her eyes closed. Ironhide looked around her frame for other energies but besides some small scrapes she looked fine much to his relief. When she finally felt better she opened her eyes and looked down at the very worried bot. With a smirk she did a thumbs up and said "I'm good. Now what happened to Barricade?" They both looked over at the giant bots trail that he had left as headed off in the direction of Optimus and Rose.

"We need a plan, we can't let him catch Rose or Optimus." Ironhide said darkly as he spun his cannons.

Raven watched Bumblebee who was wrestling on the ground with Starscream. The Autobot medic was standing to the side yelling at both of the bots to stop being glitches or something. Slowly an idea came to her and she said with a grin "Bumblebee already has bigger form so what if we went back and got it? That way he could fight and stop Barricade!"

Ironhide looked at her somewhat impressed "That should work but where is Bumblebees secondary frame?"

Her hopeful expression fell and she dropped her head in disappointment "Its way back up the mountain not to far from where we found you. It would take forever to get back and by then Barricade would get to Rose and Optimus."

Ironhide huffed to himself but then he gently laid his servo on her hand that was on the ground beside him. She looked down at him in surprise as he gave her an encouraging look and said softly "It's better than nothing. We have to try." She smiled happily at him and he took his servo away and coughed "Come on we can't let that Decptiscum beat us."

Raven nodded with a smile on her face as she scooped the bot up and placed him on her shoulder. He hung onto her jacket collar like before and she quickly walked over to Ratchet, Bumblebee and Starscream. "Ok knock it off." She said as she shooed the two bots apart with her hand.

"Don't think that you can go around touching me organic filth!" Starscream yelled at her as he swiped at her hand with his sharp servo. One glare from Ironhide though made him shut up and stop. The other Autobots walked up beside Raven and Ironhide looked down them with a confused expression from Ravens shoulder. "What happened to Megatron and Blitzwing?" He asked them as he looked around for the said Decepticons.

Sideswipe crossed his arms in a huff while Sunstreaker looked annoyed. "Got away. Megapain and Blitzwing saw their chance and took off somewhere as soon as they could." Sideswipe said very grumpily.

Prowl looked all dented and dirty while Jazz was rubbing his slightly dented helm. "That pain in the aft really pulled one on us. Just when we thought we had him cornered he threw me into Prowl like it was nothing and took off like a cyberdog after a cybercat."

Ironhide gave them an understanding nod so Raven spoke up "We have a plan to help Optimus and Rose but we need Bumblebee's help if it's going to work." She quickly explained their plan "If we hurry we might be able to save Rose and Optimus."

Bumblebee let out a few beeps she couldn't understand as he sent Starscream a glare. The Decepticon glared back at him as his servos twitched, as he wanted to draw his weapons. Ironhide answered him "Me, you, and Raven can go and get your secondary frame while the rest of us take starscream and go after Barricade."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and scowled at him. "Wait why do we have to wait here while you guys go and have all the fun!" Sunstreaker complained. Sideswipe gave him an agreeing nod and looked at Ironhide hopefully.

Ironhide gave him an amused smirk "Alright you can come. I'm sure you wont mind Raven carrying us all the way back. I know how much you enjoyed the last trip you took with Rose."

Sunstreaker's arms dropped down to his sides and his optics went wide with the realization. He glared at Ironhide and huffed "Fine! We'll go after Barricade! You all better be quick though. I don't want to stay with this aft head longer than necessary." He said gesturing to Starscream who looked about ready to strangle him. Sideswipes shoulders dropped and he looked disappointed but didn't argue with his brother.

Raven placed her hand on the ground so that Bee could get on. Bumblebee climbed up to her empty shoulder and held a digit up with his free hand he wasn't using to hold onto her shoulder with. He gave her an encouraging few beeps telling her he was ready. "Hold on tightly guys." She instructed them as she stood up and started back up the side of the mountain. It was a long and hard trek for her and both bots had to hang onto her when she had to grab something or swing herself up. Neither of them complained though and were mostly silent except for the occasional suggestion or telling her to be careful.

It took about fifteen minutes in all but they finally got back up to where the road was. "This is taking to long!" Raven complained. "We'll never make it in time if we keep this up!" She said as she hid behind a bush. Half people in uniforms from before had cleared out but there were still too many that were left who were still packing up. If she went out there now someone would still notice her if she tried sneak across the street. One of the guys who was messing with some boxes walked over to where she was. He set down some stuff and wiped his forehead. He took of his jacket and placed it on the boxes and went to get some more. Getting an idea, Raven quickly set the two bots down, who protested, before she snuck over to the guys jacket and snatched it up along with a box and ran back to them. As she set the stuff down, she noticed a patch on the sleeve of the jacket that she had taken that had five initials on it. S.S. then C.L.7 underneath that. She held the jacket up and on the front pocket was Sector 7. Who or what in the world was Sector seven? She had never heard of it.

"What are you doing femme?" Ironhide asked looking nervous for once.

"Getting a disguise. If I blend in we can hopefully get into one of those cars and you can do your weird changing thing so we can use that car to rescue Rose and Optimus." Raven explained as put the jacket down and she started taking some of the heavy equipment out of the full box.

He looked at the supply van with disgust "You can't be serious. I would never use that to transform."

She glared down at the tiny bot "Oh would you rather have Rose and Optimus get capture or worse yet, killed because you were too prideful to change into a stupid van to rescue them?! You can just get another frame after we rescue them can't you?!"

Ironhide ducked his head in shame for a moment before he looked back up at her angrily and yelled at her "You don't know what you're asking of me femme! A secondary frame is like an extension of ourselves! When we chose one and connect to it, it becomes apart of us! It takes a lot of our spark energy to change such a large piece of machinery so that it's compatible with our systems! If we didn't wait awhile in between and we went around changing frames all the time it would where our sparks down until they went out! Essentially offlining us!"

Raven was taken aback, she couldn't hold Ironhides gaze so she grabbed the jacket and put it on and zipped it up. She scooped Ironhide and Bee up carefully without looking at either of them then placed them inside the box. "Hide underneath the rest of this stuff so that no one sees you..." She said quietly. Both bots did as she instructed but Raven stopped Ironhide before he could with a finger. He looked up at her with both a aggravated and slightly guilty look. She hesitated before she spoke up "Look...I'm sorry. You're right that I don't know what I was asking of you...I'm just worried about Rose is all. We've become such good friends since college and she needs me. Her parents are never there for her and I'm the one who has been taken care of her when she needs someone the most. I'm just worried that Barricade is going take her away from me and I wont be able to do anything about it."

He looked at her a few moments in understanding before he let out a sigh and nodded "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I understand how you feel with protecting Rose. Optimus, Ratchet, and I have been friends since before the war started and just like you I am also worried about Optimus. Not only do I want to protect him as a friend but it is also my job as second in command to protect my Prime. I couldn't imagine not having him around and would hate for something to happen to him. Right now all we can do is try our best and help each other to protect both of our friends...You didn't understand and I was to quick to blame you what you said." He gave her a sad half smile.

Raven smiled down at him "Friends then?" She said as she held out her fist in front of him. He cocked his head to the side and look confused. Laughing lightly she said "It's a fist bump. You take your fist and bump it against mine."

Ironhide smirked at her but then he bumped his fist against hers "Friends...Now we should get a move on. We wasted enough time already." He said as he quickly hid underneath some equipment with Bumblebee.

Raven picked up the box and looked out to make sure no one was looking. Quickly she walked out of the forest and into the temporary base that Sector Seven had set up. She spotted a black supply van that was running. No one was in the driver's seat and the people where just finishing loading the stuff into it. She held her breath and slowly walked over to it like she belonged. One of the guys who was loading up the van looked up at her and gave her a nod as he closed the cars back doors. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead and she hoped that he would just as think it was the some of the rain that was still sprinkling. "All set! You can put that box in the front seat then take this stuff back to base." He said as he patted the side of the car.

She forced a week smile on her face "Thanks! I'll do that!" She nonchalantly walked over to the drivers side trying to not look like she was rushing and got in. As she closed the door she let out a sigh of relief. She set the box on the empty seat next to her. The two bots popped there heads from underneath of the stuff and she said to them "Ok Ironhide I'll dive off a little ways then you c-" She jumped ten feet when someone knocked on the side of her window. The two bots quickly hid once more as she rolled down the window.

"Y-Yes?" She tried to say but her voice cracked. A guy laughed at her before he said "Sorry for scaring, you but I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the driving. You're the newbie who needed a ride in my van right?"

She tried to play along and nodded. "Sorry about that...I didn't know that this was your van. I thought it was the company's." Quickly she grabbed the box up and switched to the passenger seat before buckling up. Her grip on the box tightened and as the guy got inside the car. She tried not to look directly at him but she couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye at the stranger who was getting into the car with her and taking her who knows where. He looked to be somewhere around his late twenties. He had blond shaggy hair, a mustache, and deep brown eyes. Of course he hand on a black Sector Seven jacket and she could just see a pea green shirt sticking out at the bottom. He had on loose tan pants and heavy brown boots.

She tensed when he buckled up and started driving down the bumpy road. After a few silent tense moments he glanced over at her. "So this your first time they sent you out into the field?" He asked.

Gulping she rubbed her head to wipe some sweat off that was beading on forehead. "Yeah. How did you know?" She lied.

He laughed and pointed to the C.L. 1 on her patch "Clearance Level 1. The lowest of the ranks and since you seem so nervous I just figured that this was your first time. I know how nervous I felt." He said cheerfully as she glanced down at his shoulder patch and saw to her horror that he was clearance level six. Instantly she became tense and gripped the box tighter. "You don't have to worry though. We never find much out here as far as I know. It's usually just a false alarm..." He kept his left hand on the wheel and held out his right hand to her "My names Cody, Cody Burns by the way. I know how rough it was to be sent out into the field for the first time with all the higher ups. Everyone's always nervous about messing up the first time but don't worry." Cody winked at her causing her to bush. "You can relax around me. I'm not stuffy like all those other guys. He laughed and she struggled to laugh with him. He glanced down at her shorts and said "A word of advice though, next time try to wear something a little bit more formal than shorts. I don't mind but I know some of the other higher ups would."

She shook his hand with sweaty palms while quickly up a cover name "Rachel Smith. Nice to meet you...I was supposed to be off today and I was out. It was so sudden when they called me in so I got here as fast as I could. I didn't even think about going home and changing first."

Cody laughed and nodded "That explains it. I didn't think someone would purposefully come to work like that. Not with our job that is."

It was silent once more as they drove along and Raven looked out the window and noticed that they were going to pass close by where Rose parked her car. This could work if she could somehow convince him to drop her off "Hey could you do me a favor?" She asked nervously. He raised an eyebrow at her so she continued "Well uh when I drove here I kinda got lost and someone came and picked me up. My cars just parked down that street and I would really appreciate it if you could drop me off their so I don't have to make a double trip back to get it." She said as she pointed down the road.

He was silent for a few minutes and Raven nervously shifted in her seat. Did he suspect her? Did he figure out that she wasn't apart of Sector Seven? He shrugged and replied "Sure why not. Just make sure not to get lost on the way back." He laughed and turned down the road she gestured too, She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. They quickly made it to the yellow camaro and he stopped the van. Raven quickly unbuckled her seat and was about to hop out with the box in her hand but Cody's voice stopped her. "Before you go could you give me your cellphone for a second." Slowly she turned to him and nervously reached into her pocket and unlocked it. Her hands shook as she held out her cell to him and he took it. He quickly did something to it then handed it back to her "I put my number into your cell in case you ever needed help or just wanted to talk. And feel free to call me if you ever get lost again too. You don't seem like such a bad girl and I think it would be fun to hang out together. If you ever see me at work, don't be afraid to say hi." Cody said with a smile.

She quickly took her cellphone back and shoved it into her back pocket. Jumping out of the car with the box she quickly said "Thanks! I appreciate it." He gave her a nod and she closed the door before running to Roses car. She waved to him as he turned the car around and drove off. With a relieved sigh she relaxed.

"That was a close call! I thought where where scrap mettle for sure when that guy got into the van. Good job coming up with all that stuff to get us back here." Ironhide said as he climbed up the side of the box. Bumblebee followed after him and gave her few beeps of approval.

She laughed and said "Yeah I thought we were goners too but he seemed like a pretty nice guy." She tried to open the car door but it was locked. "Uh its locked now what?" She said exasperated.

Bumblebee gestured to the hood of the car and said "No problem - Just set - me - over there." She did as he asked and she watched in amazement as Bee placed his hands on the hood and the cars hood suddenly split just wide enough for him to jump into. The cars hood went back to the way it was and the car started up with a loud rev. The door popped open and Bumblebee said "Hurry! - We need - to get back!" Raven climbed into the passenger's side and set the box on the floor. She offered a hand to Ironhide who climbed up onto it. She sat back and the seat belt wrapped itself around her. "Hang on!" Bumblebee's radio said as he shot forward. Ironhide gripped onto Ravens thumb as she was thrown back slightly in the seat from the speed Bee had taken off at. He glared at Bumblebees radio but didn't say anything to him. Raven held Ironhide closer to her torso and cupped her hand around him a bit more so that he wouldn't be accidentally though off. To her delight he didn't say anything and sat down on her palm as held onto her thumb tightly.

Bumblebee raced down the road and thought fast. They had wasted a lot of time getting back here and needed find Optimus and Rose as soon as possible. He sent a calm like to Jazz ~Have you found Rose and Optimus yet?~ He asked him worriedly.

Jazz replied back ~Yeah we did. They ended up in what looks like some old run down military base. Barricade found them though but Optimus found a secondary frame what will blow your processors. He used a lot of energy on it but he's still managing to hold his own against Barricade. I haven't see Rose but Optimus must have hidden her somewhere so I'm sure she's still safe, otherwise Barricade still wouldn't be here. Oh wait! Optimus seems intent to not let Barricade very close to a certain warehouse, so she must be in their!~

Instantly Bumblebee pulled up the cordance for the nearest military base. He found a shortcut and raced down the highway towards it as fast as possible. He could feel Raven gripping the seat belt tightly and the human femme looked slightly paler than her usual color. ~We will be there as soon as possible~ He replied. He raced down the road and his tires squealed on the pavement as he took a sharp left.

"Bee you're going to fast!" Raven yelled as she tried not to slam into his window.

"No time! - Barricade - is there." He flipped through the radio channels quickly to tell them. The trees opened up suddenly and he saw a wide flat stretch of land with lots of buildings. There was a fence coming up and a small gardshead with a crossing gate next to it to stop any car who tried to get through. Quickly he ran a scan on the building  
and found out that there was a human was inside. Turning off road he bumped along as he raced along the fence. Soon he heard a lot of noise from up ahead and saw the other small Autobots. He skidded to a stop beside them and opened Ravens passenger door. She quickly lowered her hand down to them and scooped them up three at a time.

"About time!" Sideswipe complained as he and Sunstreaker settled themselves down on Raven's lap. The rest of the bots quickly found other spots on her shoulders and also on her lap and other free hand.

Bumblebee slammed his door shut and took off when everyone was in. "Where's starscream?" Raven asked them.

"The little slager managed to slip away when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started arguing over which direction to take." Ratchet growled from her shoulder. Raven nodded in understanding.

Ironhide seemed slightly annoyed and growled "That glitch head would have been more trouble than he was worth anyway."

Bumblebee bairly payed attention to the conversation that was going on inside his secondary frame. He was more concerned about getting to Rose. It seemed like forever as the fence stretched on and on but it was only really a few minutes. Soon he saw Optimus and Barricade fighting up ahead. Making a sharp turn, he rammed himself through the fence and quickly transformed on the other side. He dident forget about Raven and the rest of his teammates as he transformed though and they all ended up in his servo safely.

Optimus was wrestling to hold Barricade when suddenly Bumblebee saw Barricade aim his free serv,o that was transformed into a gun, at a storage hanger. His optics went wide as Optimus yelled "No!" Optimus tried to knock Barricades servo down but he only managed to knock it slightly off course when Barricade fired. Bumblebee watched in horror as half of the warehouse exploded and then the other half fell down on itself. "Rose!" Bumblebee screamed loudly in horror. He ran as fast as he could over to the destroyed building as Barricade speed away.

"Dont tell me Rose is underneath that mess!" He heard Raven say in horror.

Optimus rushed over next to him and Bee saw him scan the building. "Quickly Bumblebee! She's still alive! We must find a way to get her out of their without harming her." Prime said urgently.  
He quickly set Raven and the rest of his teammates down and was about to start puling the thing apart when he hurd Ratchet shout down by his pedds "Wait! Before you do anything let me go in their and check the femmes ingeries. I can also take note of witch pieces of rubble you should and shouldent move." Bumblebee detent want to wait! He wanted to rip into the pile of rubble and get Rose out of there! Optimus looked down at the small bot with a pained look before he vented out a sigh.

"Ok Ratchet, but please be careful." Optimus said in a strained voice. Ratchet nodded and quickly slipped into the rubble and out of sight as he disappeared.

He beeped in distress as he tried to keep himself together. Rose needed him and he couldn't do one slaging thing to help her yet! He felt a larger servo rest on his shoulder. Optimus looked down at him with a encouraging look. "We will get her out Bumblebee." Optimus said to him quietly. He looked up at Optimus with sad/worried look in his optics and fidgeted before glancing down at the other human. Raven was collapsed on the ground sitting with her pedds underneath her. Silent tears where streaming down her face while Ironhide hugged her from her shoulder. She gently reached up and wrapped her hand around him and brought him to her chest. She hugged him tightly as she cried and rocked herself back and forth. Ironhide whispered calming words to her as he ran his servo along her frame as best as he could. The other bots stood off to the side looking sadly at one another and back at the collapsed building. Bee looked back at the rubble and counted each second that passed. Ratchet needed to hurry!

**Thanks to all who revied last time and the time befor last! **

**Special ****thanks to Emzydatffan for some sujestions as to what the other bots could transformer into when mini. I think I though of a few more ideas for their forms so we shall see how they turn out. :)**

**Also special thanks to ShiftFrame for letting me know that I somehow posted half of the last chapter twice! I'm still not sure how that happend...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to follow this story and tell me what you guys think about it. It realy encurages me to wright when I hear from you all. ^_^ So I had to make this chapter to explain how Bee was in his larger frame when he and the rest of the Autobots caught up to Optimus and Rose. Also put more than I expected to in it lol. Allreay started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll get it out in about a week or so!**

**I know that there wasent a lot from Bumblebees point of vew but I felt that I need this part to be mostly from Ironhides and Ravens vew.**


	10. Sorry!

I just want to say _I'm_ _so sorry_ that the next chapter is taking so long! I've had many things happen in the time I was away with relatives coming to stay with me and also with having writers block in the meantime. I've got one more week of hard work with my second degree black belt test coming up (I also need it for my work since I work at a martial arts center) I have a lot riding on passing this test and also a wedding to go to the day after. So please don't give up on me! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon after the 4th since that is when both the test and wedding will be over. Once again I'm sorry!


End file.
